Life is what you make it
by yaz91
Summary: a CHAX story please read and review and tell me what you think. this is my 2nd fan fic
1. Chapter 1

**I have only thought of this as a spare of the moment thing so please let me know if you want me to carry on writing it and on this story I would like a lot of input from the readers thanks!**

**Some things you need to know! Some of the story will have what happened in but I want to put my own spin on it**

Charlie is a police officer and brax is a riverboy which basically means he's a criminal. Brax as been trying to get Charlie to admit her feelings for him every since he kissed her outside the surf club and got arrested for it. One day there was a party at some random guys house and the police got called and Charlie addend the scene were she caught Casey leaving the scene. Later that day brax came to police station with ruby's bag which he found at the house were the party was. Charlie knew then she wasn't going to press charges because of her daughter and brax knew it as well.

_Later that day _

**Charlie's P.O.V **

I cant believe ruby was involved in the breaking and enter earlier today. But I knew I couldn't charge Casey without charging ruby as well. I need to go to Casey's house and tell him I hope brax is out coz if he trys it on with me again I KNOW I won't be able to resist. He's to damn sexy and he knows it won't take long before I cave in, but he's a riverboy and I'm a cop why do I like him. I pulled up outside Casey's house I got to the front door. With part of me hoping brax wasn't there and the other half hoping he was there.

_Knock, knock_

'Hey what are you doing here? Brax answered standing at the half opened door.

'Is Casey in?'

'No he's at the beach with ruby why?' brax replied

'Can I come in and I'll explain?' he nodded and opened the door wider to let me in I stood behind the sofa and he was about 2 metres away from me 'I'm not charging Casey or ruby the guy that the house belongs to said he just wants them to clean up the mess they made' I said while brax just grinned and thought oh the grin is so sexy stop grinning otherwise I'm going to jump on you.

'I knew you wouldn't and couldn't charge ruby and now that's out the way should we talk about the real reason you're here? Brax said seductively with a huge grin on his face stepping closer to me

'brax don't' I said in a whisper

'Don't what? You know you this as much I as do your just scared but you don't need to be just give up and do what you want for a change' he replied

Our foreheads were touching and I couldn't resist any longer and we both went in for the kill and kissed it felt great he picked me up and I rapped my legs around his wrist not breaking away from the kiss and he walked to his bedroom.

**Brax's P.O.V **

I kicked the door shut behind me and putting Charlie on the bed thought finally I got her I pulled away from the kiss I was leaning over her and smiled.

'What you smiling at?' she said with a grin on her face

'just that you finally gave in and that it toke me this long to get you in my room'

'well now you've got me in your room what are you going to do?' she asked seductively

I just laughed and started kissing her, her tongue slipped in to my mouth first and then I slipped mine into her mouth and then it began…..

_A few hours later_

We were laying in bed with Charlie's head on my chest and my left arm around her neck the few hours that just happened was fantastic I finally got her. Got pulled out of my thoughts by Charlie sitting up at looking at me.

'brax what was this?' she asked

'well I thought that was pretty obvious' I said jokingly

'No I know what that was' she said while laughing 'But was that just a one time thing so you can say you slept with a cop? She said I could tell the hurt in her voice I sat up and cupped her face with both hands and kissed her

'No of course it wasn't I do like you Charlie and I want to see were this goes'

'But I'm a cop and you a riverboy?'

'And? It doesn't matter if you want we won't tell anyone until we both know this is leading somewhere? I said she nodded and kissed me and lay back down in the position we were in before. Before long we both were fast asleep.

**Next time!**

**Two months after they start their secret relationship **

**Ruby sets Charlie on a date and Charlie is shocked who it is**

**I know this is short I have a few ideas were this story will go but I will only carry on if you ask me to so PLEASE REVIEW and tell me want you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews I'm glad you like were this story is going! Keep on reviewing I hope you like this chapter.**

**Check out my other story 'time doesn't heel love' I'm going to update that later but if you ain't read it please check it out!**

Charlie and brax and been secretly seeing each other for the last two months and anytime they got spare would be together at a motel, at Charlie's place if no-one was home and at the beach in a secluded area. Everything was going great for them. They just hated lying to their loved ones but they both knew they both had things to lose it they were out in the open.

**Ruby's P.O.V **

'I think its time Charlie went on a date' I said to Casey as we were sitting on the beach just finished our morning surf.

'huh? Why do you think that?' he replied

'because its been ages since angelo' I said while laughing

'so how are you are goona get her to go a date?' Casey asked

'because I'm going to set her on a dating website with her knowing' I said clapping my hand and laughing mysteriously

'aww ok then don't you think that's a bit bad and what if she doesn't go?'

'She will but I need your help' I replied kissing him

**Casey's P.O.V**

I just got in my house from walking back from the beach. I walked ruby home first. I sat on the sofa next to brax. I was thinking about what wanted to do for Charlie but I don't understand why she wants to it because its up to Charlie weather or not she wants a boyfriend but I didn't want to argue because she will win. I got pulled out of my thoughts by brax talking to me

'Hey case what you thinking about?' he asked

'Oh nothing man' I replied lying hoping he would buy my lie because I didn't want to go into right now but he clearly knew I was lying

'Well it most be a hard decision if your going to lie to me' brax laughing

'Alright I'll tell you ruby wants me to help her set Charlie on a dating website because she hasn't been on one since angelo and ruby thinks that's the reason she so uptight all the time but I don't know if Charlie will go mad at the fact what do you think'

**Brax's P.O.V**

Wow was I really hearing this that my girlfriend is going to be put on a dating website by her daughter but I knew I couldn't react the way I wanted to.

'Oh really? Well I think you should do it, it might be what Charlie needs' I said thinking Charlie will go mad if she found I said do it

'Really you think she'll go for it' he replied

'Yeah why not just do it what's the worst that can happen, I'm just popping out I'll be back later' I said getting up and heading to the door

I got in my car and sent Charlie a text

_Hey babe want to meet me at the beach in 10 B x_

I got a quick reply

_Yeah ok see you there C x _

I got to the beach and waited for Charlie I wasn't there long before I noticed her walking down to meet me.

'Hey' I said giving her a kiss on the lips

'Hey yourself what did I do to deserve to see you?' she asked sitting down on the sand and cuddling up to me we both laughed as she said that

'Nothing I just wanted to see my sexy girlfriend' I replied she hit me on the chest playfully 'But I got told something funny tonight though' I said mischievously

'Oh and what's that'

'That my girlfriend's daughter and her boyfriend who happens to my brother wants to put my girlfriend on a dating website' I said laughing my head off with what I just said Charlie sat up and just stared at me

'W w What?' she asked struggling to get her word out which made me laugh even more she hit me on the arm and told me 'Shut up how is this funny'

' because I just find it funny sorry baby' I said putting my arms around her ' But you cant say anything because they are going to put you n there and then find you a date and then tell you but don't worry I don't mind'

' Oh great I have to pretend I don't know and then go on a date with some random that I'm going to have no interest in at all' she replied

' But how do you know you wont be interest in him?' I asked knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from her and I did hear what I wanted

'because brax why would I want another guy when I've got the most sexiest guys I have ever met' she said then I kissed her and got more passionate and the next thing I new my t-shirt was off and her dress as well and then… well I think you know what

_2 weeks later _

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I was told a few days ago about the dating website by ruby I had to act surprised and go along with it because no-one knew About me and brax and if I said I didn't want to go a date it would have been a lot more questions and I didn't want that. When ruby told me I did act a bit angry and I was but I just let her get on with it. I knew brax was jealous but he didn't show it.

'Charlie come here' ruby shouted from the front room I walked out my bedroom into the living room

'yeah?'

'What do you think of him?' she asked pointing at the computer screen he was good looking but not as hot as brax he's username was RBDBB30 I had to just go along with it

'Yeah he's alright why you asking?'

'Because I've been talking to him the last week as you and he seems really nice he's name is Sam he owns he's own business and he really likes the pictures on your profile and her asked you out and I said yes and your meeting me tonight at the beach'

'ruby I'm not ready for a date tonight I think I'm working' I said knowing I wasn't but I really didn't want got go I just wanted to spend the night with brax

'No you not I've already checked I picked out your outfit and I'm going to do your hair and make up your going to look hot' oh there was no way I was getting out of this now

'Ok but I've just got to go out I'll be back in about half a hour what time is the date?' I said trying to sound excited

'Its at 8 so make sure your back by 6' she said as I grabbed my car keys

I drive to angelos knowing brax would be the only one there. I walked up the stairs to greet brax.

'Hey you' I said walking up to him giving him a passionate kiss

'Hey' He said giving me a even more of a passionate kiss I pulled away

'I've only come here to tell you ruby found a guy and I'm going on date with him tonight' I said

'Oh that was quick well I hope you have a great time but don't forget you've got a boyfriend'

'Don't worry I will never forget that' I replied giving him a kiss on the lips 'What are you doing tonight?'

'you better not forget either and I'm working'

'Oh ok if you want me to cancel I will its only to get ruby off my back?' I said knowing he was jealous but didn't let on

'No don't cancel its about time someone toke you out on a proper date' both of us laughing at his comment

'Well I'm going I'll see you tomorrow' I gave him a long and passionate kiss that I really didn't want to end. I pulled away and he just gave me one of his famous smiles and I walked out.

8 _o'clock at the beach _

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I was waiting on the beach for Sam I really didn't want to go on this date because I just wanted to be with brax tonight and I knew he was jealous because I knew I would be if he went on a date with another woman. I got a text from a unknown number

_Hi Charlie its Sam can you meet me at the secluded part of the beach please I'll be there in 5_

I didn't know what to say because that was mine and braxs part of the beach were we hid from everyone but I replied

_Yeah that's fine I'm there now_

I got there and a man with his back to was there I knew I knew him but couldn't see his face so I wasn't sure. The place looked beautiful there was candles lit with a blanket on the sand with a hamper of food and two glasses of champagne. I got pulled out my thoughts when the man turned around. I was shocked I knew I knew him

'BRAX'

**Next time!**

**Charlie and braxs date **

**Brax explains why and how he did it**

**I hope you like this chapter please tell me what you thought please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I'm a terrible updater but I am hoping to write this chapter and the next for my other fan fic today 'time doesn't heel love' so check it out if you haven't already! **

**Thanks for all the loving reviews And pms and alerts please keep reviewing!**

**Charlie's P.O.V**

'BRAX' I said in shock I really don't understand why he was here he knew I had a date. I looked at him and he had a grin on his face 'What are you doing here?' I asked

'I'm your date' he replied moving closer to me and taking my hand and sitting me down on the blanket

'I don't understand please explain?' I said taking the glass of champagne out of his hand and toke a big swig

'alright take it easy I'm not that bad am I?' I just gave him one look which he knew meant just explain. 'Well when Casey come and told me about the dating website I was shocked upset and most of jealous that my girlfriend was going to go on date with another bloke so I set myself up on the same website using RBDBB30 and getting a picture off the internet my user name stood for riverboy Darryl brax Braxton and my age I'm surprised you or ruby didn't figure that out' he toke a pause and drunk some of his champagne

' Well anyway I found you and your picture looked smoking hot by the way and I emailed you. I knew it was ruby emailing me back but I just went along with and that how I did it. The reason why I did it because I didn't want any other bloke taking my girlfriend out on date am I forgiven?' he looked at me with a huge grin on his face aww he's so sweet I thought .

'Of course you are I knew you were jealous I didn't want to go on a date with anyone other then you anyway but way didn't you just tell me?' I said

'Because I wanted it to be a surprise' he replied leaning over and giving me a long and passionate kiss. He pulled away and smiled at me which I returned

'And a surprise it was but I just have one more question before we begin our date?'

'Ok shoot' he replied

'I got a text of a different number saying come down here? And I have your number in my contacts'

'Oh I wanted this to work out perfectly so I brought a new sim card so you wouldn't get suss' he replied laughing

**Brax's P.O.V **

I can't believe my plan actually worked I thought she would of known it was me. But I'm glad she didn't realise though. We sat on the blanket gating the food from the hamper that Leah prepared for me I just said I was going on a fishing trip with the boys. We talked and had fun it was so good to be on a proper date I hated sneaking around but I knew it was the best not only because Charlie was a cop but for me because I know if the boys found out I was sleeping with a cop they would think I was giving her information. So until we knew this was real and going somewhere it had to stay a secret. I was laying on the blanket after we had finished our food with Charlie cuddled into my chest, I got pulled out my thoughts by Charlie.

'Thank you for a lovely evening I love it' she said moving her head from my chest so she could see me. I gave her a kiss

'Anytime I enjoyed myself its good just to enjoy ourselves without worrying about everyone catching us'

'I know I'm sorry we will tell them soon I promise'

'You have to be sorry about I know it must be hard for you' I replied giving her a passionate kiss and he progressed into a lot more. Well put it this way we had sex on the beach

I was laying on the sand naked with Charlie cuddled up to my chest with the blanket we were originally sitting on wrapped around us. I was thinking about the boys and Charlie and how I felt about her and then it dawned on me I had never felt this way about any girl in my entire life the things I felt about her I had never felt before. I had to bite the bullet and tell her.

'I love you Charlie' I said in a whisper but loud enough for her to hear. Her head shoot up and she lent her elbow on the sand and looked me straight in the face.

'What did you just say' she asked surprised hell I was surprised as well I don't blame her acting that way

'I said I love you would you like me to say a few more time so you believe it I love you, I love you, I love you' I said laughing

'Woow!' Is all she could say. I looked at her and I gave her a kiss and we went back to our originally position.

'I love you too' I heard her say just smiled and kissed her head. What a perfect night.

**Next time!**

**Charlie has to arrest brax is this the end for them **

**Brax thinks someone saw him and Charlie kissing is he right?**

**Thank you for reading I know it's a bit short but I hope you all like it PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you thought. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for the late update but I'm going to try a do a update for one story everyday! Thanks for all the lovely reviews hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Brax's P.O.V**

Me and Charlie had been dating for three and a half months now. I love her so much and the best thing was she loved me as much and with her being a cop and me being a riverboy it was hard but I'm glad we are going strong. I think about her all the time when I'm not with her. Every girl I've been with has never this effect on me before but I knew Charlie was different. I noticed the time and I knew she had just finished her shift so I grabbed my phone of my bed side table and started texting.

_Hey babe how was work? Do you want to come to mine everyone is out B x_

_Hi yeah work was the usual yeah ok I'll be there in 20 minutes C x _

I didn't bother replying I just laid back on my bed thinking about her before I knew it the door knocked and I jumped up and went to answer it. I opened the door to be greeted by my sexy girlfriend.

'Hey babe' I said opening the door wider and giving her a kiss on the lips

'Hey yourself' she replied. I lead her to the sofa and she sat down

'So were is everyone?' she asked cuddled up to me

'Casey's with your daughter somewhere, heath is out and mum is at the pokies so we got the house to ourselves' I said seductively I knew what heath was doing I sent him to a do a job but I couldn't tell Charlie because I know she would go all cop and want to arrest us so its just easier to lie to her knowing I hate it but it had to be done.

'Oh really? So what are we going to do in a empty house? She said biting her lip

'I can think of a few things' I said leaning over her and planting a soft but passionate kiss on her lips which grew stronger by the second. She pulled away

'Well you better show me then' getting up and leading me to my bedroom. I have to admit the sex was what started this relationship but soon after it started I began to fall for her and now it was so much more then sex but it was still a bonus because it was so great.

**Charlie's P.O.V **

I was laying in brax's arm after our latest session. I was thinking how this all started and why it was only for the sex but after a while it felt like a lot more and now I can safely say I am fully in love with this sexy man. I honestly don't think anything or anyone could ruin the way I feel about him or they were we are around each other. I soon feel asleep in his warm big arms.

I woke up to see brax was not beside me and I was freezing I'm not surprised I am naked and the only thing that was keeping me warm as him. So I got his bit of the duvet and wrapped it all around me and waited for him to return. About 10 minutes later he returned.

'Hi sleepy head' he said sitting on the edge pf the bed

'Hi' I said in less then a happy voice

'What's wrong baby?' he said giving me a kiss on my forehead

'You left me and I'm cold hence why I've got the duvet wrapped round me like this' I said he started laughing and I slapped him on his bare chest playfully 'its not funny'

'Oh sorry baby come here and I'll make you warm again' he said laying down and pulling the duvet from under me and I cruelled into his chest after awhile I was warm again I love how he is so sweet and does sweet things for me.

'By the way heaths back' brax said which made me jump up and look at him

'What!' I said shocked

'Don't worry his going back out soon he just come back for something to eat'

'Ok' I replied and went back to my originally position.

**Heath's P.O.V **

I knew brax had a girl in his room for a number of reasons 1. He come out of his room in his boxers and it was 5pm 2. When he come out of his room he was shocked to see me like this is not my house as well and 3. He couldn't get back to his room quicker enough. I had a in cling he was seeing someone for about a month now because he disappears all the time and come back with a goofy smile on his face and I was determined to find out who made my older brother to act this way because he had even started to turn jobs away and told us boys he was thinking to go on the straight and narrow. I decided to wait round the side of the house to see if anyone come out.

**Brax's P.O.V **

It was a hour after heath had turned up me and Charlie just laid in bed together and talked and done other stuff. I went out to the living room to see if heath had left which he had so I called for Charlie so she could leave. I gave her kiss at the door and as I pulled away I heard a phone ring and I knew it was heaths phone so I whispered for Charlie to and told her I love her and she quickly left.

'OI' I shouted going around the side of the house

'Oh hey bro what's going on?' heath said in a smugly manner did he see me kissing Charlie

'I could ask you the same thing what you doing hiding around here?' I said trying to get the thought of him knowing out my head

' I was hiding because I know you had a girl in the house and I wanted to see who it was' my heart went in my month when he said that so did he see or not ' but my phone rang and I looked down to quickly get it to stop because I heard you open the door so she has obviously left and I missed her' he said angry at he's phone I was so relieved.

'I don't know what your talking about I didn't have a girl in the house' I said trying it to be believable which it worked because he believed me.

_The next day _

**Charlie's P.O.V **

I was at work it was a quite day well that was until and Watson knocked on my office door.

'Come in' I shouted she opened my door and walked in

'Hey sarge the john palmer has called the riverboys have started a fight in the surf club are you ok to come'

'Yeah that fine I'll be out in 5' I replied she nodded and walked out and shut the door behind her. I was gathering my thoughts I was hoping brax wasn't involved because I really hope that when he told me he had stopped fighting he meant it and I really don't want arrest my own boyfriend no matter what he's done but I know that if he is involved I'm not going to have a choice.

We got to the surf club the car ride was silent I was just praying to god brax wasn't involved. We ran in to the surf club and my heart broke into a million pieces he had lied to me of course he was involved who I was kidding of course he's not going to change. I could feel the tears welling up ready to feel but I wasn't going to allow me to look vulnerable.

'STOPRIGHT NOW' I shouted which made most of them stop brax turned to me and moved 'sorry' I just shock my head

'Every single one of you are going to be arrested' Watson said and there was a officer to make each arrest and trust me to be left to arrest my boyfriend. I walked over to him.

'I'm really sorry Charlie it wasn't my fault' he said touching my hand but I refused it and I looked into his eyes

'I don't care get up!' he got up and turned around and I started to put the handcuffs on him. I tiptoed to his ear and said in a whisper 'You lied to me we are over now move' I put him in the police car with me and Watson and drove to the police station. I looked in the mirror to see brax looking really upset and I knew it was because of me I know he loves me but I can't be with some one who lies to me.

A few hours later

It was time to interview brax and as I was his arresting officer had to interview him Watson was there to once he had told us his side and signed the statement I told Watson to go and file the statement which left me and brax in the interview room alone which was uncomfortable to say the least.

'Are we being watched' he said

'They can see us but they can't hear us but I don't want to hear any more of your lies brax' I said not looking at him

'Charlie please look at me' I looked at him 'Charlie I swear I wasn't my fault can you just hear my side please and if you feel I'm lying to then I won't bother you again'

'Ok but not here meet me at the beach in 30 minutes I'll be finished here by then' I replied getting up and releasing brax from custody. I don't know weather I should go and hear him out or just not turn up.

**Next time!**

**Does Charlie show up and hear his side **

**Does she forgive him**

**Thanks for reading I know a lot of you won't like this chapter but I promise It will get better! PLEASE REVIEW**!


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the fantastic reviews it helps to carry on writing I never thought my writing was that good so thank you :) hope you like this chapter!**

**Charlie' P.O.V **

I went in my office to think. How is it within thirty minutes everything changes I was happily in a relationship this morning and happier then I ever thought possible and now I'm single and so unhappy its unexplainable how I feel right now. I was also debating weather to go and hear brax out because I love him and he should have a chance for me to hear him out but on the other hand he lied to me and does he really deserve it? It was getting nearer to the time I had to make a decision and I really don't know what I'm going to do

**Brax's P.O.V **

How could I be so stupid to get into a fight when I promised Charlie I wouldn't ever get arrested for fighting again. But I had my reasons and if Charlie shows up she will find out why I did. I love her so much and I can't believe I messed it up within a second of stupidness. I was waiting at the beach where we had planned to meet I had been waiting there for twenty minutes now and she still hadn't showed I have really messed up the best thing to every come in to my life. I'm going to wait for another ten minutes and if she doesn't show then I'm going to her house because I need to tell her why I did what I did and how I feel about her and if she still feels like there's no chance for us then I will have to learn to live with the pain and not having her in my life.

'Hi' she said approaching me

'Hey I'm glad you showed'

'I wasn't going to but you wanted to explain so.'

'Ok you want a explanation here it is' I said sitting on the sand with Charlie sitting next to me but not to close I could tell she had be crying because of her tear stained face and I felt so bad she had been crying because of me.

'I know I lied to Charlie but I have my reason I was in the surf club and one of the riverboy's was saying loads of shit about how I had gone soft and maybe I should step down from being the leader of the riverboys none of that bothered me because I know I have stopped doing stupid stuff and that is because of you, you have changed me for the better but when they started to say stuff about you I lost it and I know no-one knows about us but I had to protect you with what they were saying but don't worry no-one suspects us so that's the reason I did it and Charlie I love you so much I have never felt about anybody in my whole life the way I feel about you so please Charlie give us another chance?' I said looking at her the whole time the tears started to fall from her eyes I moved closer to her and with my thumb I wiped her tears from her face.

'What things were they saying about me?' was the only thing she could say

'That doesn't matter all you need to know is the only reason I was fighting was because of you not because I wanted to I never wanted to lie to you but my head wasn't thinking of that at the time I'm really sorry'

'Ok' I'm confused now what's she saying ok to

'Ok? What's that mean? I asked grabbing her hand and she didn't pull away she just let me hold it

'Ok I believe you, you did it for the right reason but that still doesn't excuse fighting brax'

'I know it doesn't and I would promise never to do it again but I can't because I don't want to lie to you but what I can do is promise to never start the fights' I said she laughed and smiled at me and I smiled back

'That sounds fair but I promise you brax if I EVER have to arrest you again that is it you got it?' I nodded and then gave her a passionate kiss.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

We went back to brax's house to make up ;) I'm glad I gave him the chance to explain because it seemed a god reason I just hope no-one knew about us I could deal with that right now I just loved spending time with brax and the seeking around was kind of sexy I was laying on his chest with his arm around my neck.

'I love you too' I said in a whisper

'Huh?' he said

'You said you love me down at the beach I just said I love you too' I said looking at him with a smile on my face. He kissed me and I laid back on his chest

'Baby?' he said

'Yeah?'

'Do you think we should start telling people?' as soon as he said that I sat up at looked at him

'What?' I said surprised

'Do you think we should tell people about us?'

'Where's that coming from oh my god the boys do know don't they?' I said really scared and flustered. He toke my face his his hands and looked at me to calm me down..

'No baby I promise you they don't but I want to start showing off my sexy girlfriend' he giving me a of kiss on my lips.

'I don't want to lose my job brax and the boys will hate you and they are family'

'Ok it was just a thought' he said in a sad voice I felt guilty has hell

'How about we tell Casey, ruby and maybe heath as long as he won't tell anyone and then in a couple of weeks we can go and tell colleen, my work and the riverboys and by the end of the day everyone will know because of colleen' I said he laughed

'Only if your sure? I don't want to pressure you?'

'Yep I'm sure we will tell them today do you think we should tell heath?'

'Erm I'm not sure lets tell ruby and Casey first then tell heath later if we decide to yeah'

'Yeah ok then' I said giving him a kiss and laying back on his chest and soon enough we were both asleep.

_7pm _

**Casey's P.O.V **

Me and ruby were at the diner just talking about school and exams really when my phone went off and I noticed ruby's went off at the same time. I got a text from brax

_Hey case come to angelos me and Charlie want to talk to you and ruby _

'Rubes who just text you?' I asked as ruby put her phone down

'Charlie she said go to angelos because her and brax want to talk to us?'

'I got the same text from brax what do you think its about?' I said

'I don't know maybe about our exams or about the amount of time we spent together oh my god case what if they tell us to spilt up' she said on the verge of crying I got up and held my hand out so she could grab them which she did.

'I'm sure its not that should we go and find out' I said kissing her on the forehead and heading to anngelos.

We got to angelos to see brax and Charlie sitting next to each other looking pretty worried. I tightened mine grip on ruby's hand to say whatever happens I'm here for you. She looked at me and smiled and I smiled back. We headed to the table to were brax and Charlie were sitting. I was the first to speak after a few glances.

'What's this about guys?'

'Right me and Charlie have something to tell you' brax said

'Yeah and what's that?' ruby said

'Me and brax ar… ar….are' Charlie started to say finding it hard to say whatever she wanted to say

'You and brax are what Charlie your scaring me now please just spit it out' ruby said concerned. Instead of Charlie trying to say it again brax said

'Me and Charlie are in a relationship with being seeing each other'

Wow did I just hear right my brother is with my girlfriends mum who is also a cop. My mouth dropped.

**Next time!**

**How will Casey and ruby take the news **

**Will Charlie and brax tell heath **

**Thanks for reading hope you liked this chapter. I haven't had time to proof read it so sorry if there are any mistakes PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews means a lot helps me with my writing! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Casey's **

I can't believe what I just heard it has shocked me. On some level I knew it was going on because the both were sneaking off at the exact same time but I just didn't think about it at the time. There was a silence for a little while after brax had told me and rubes the news.

'So instead of looking shocked and not saying anything why don't you tell us what you both are feeling?' brax said breaking the silence me and ruby both looked up Charlie had tears running down her face but I don't understand why.

'Why are you crying Charlie?' I said

'Because I knew youse weren't going to be happy about the news but instead of just staring I thought you would have at least ran off or shouted and screamed. I was expecting that but the glares that you two are giving I can't deal with' she said brax grabbed her hand and I noticed she dropped it straight away and she went to get up and walk away. I had to say something.

'Wait Charlie' I said she turned around and looked at me 'Its just a shock for me that my older brother is dating my girlfriend's mum who is also a cop and I know how much this one hates cops' I said pointing to brax. She come and sat back down

'I know it is case but I love her and I do still hate cops but she is different' brax said Charlie slapping him on the arm playfully

'Well as long as it don't affect me a ruby and you make each other happy then I'm happy for you just treat each other good' I said getting up and giving Charlie a kiss on the cheek and brax a pat on the back

I noticed ruby was just staring she hadn't said a word since brax told us she was worrying me because she wasn't blinking or anything. So I tried to call her but I didn't get a response.

**Charlie's P.O.V **

I was glad Casey was happy for me and brax because the three people we wanted to be happy for us were the three people we cared about the most. Not that I was sure we were going to tell heath yet. We all noticed ruby staring into thin air it worried us all because she wasn't responding to any over us.

'Shut up all of you' she said in a whisper finding it hard to talk

'Do you want a drink?' I asked her she nodded and brax and Casey went to the bar to give me and ruby time to talk.

'Rubes please talk to me' I said with tears in my eyes. I grabbed her hand and she looked at me.

'How long?' is all she could say

'Two months' she stood up and come and stood over me.

'Oi you two get over here now' she yelled at brax and Casey. When they joined us the three over us shared the same look….. Confusion

'Why you all looking confused?' she said laughing

'Because rubes you don't talk for twenty minutes then you yell for us to over here?' brax says looking at ruby she starts laughing

'Do you love her?' she asked looking at brax

'More then you know' he said with a grin on his face

'Do you love him?' her attention was at me now I nodded

'Well I could go two ways about this bit of information I have just been told 1. I could go on a mad one because you lied to us and Charlie the way you spoke about the Braxton's when I got with case was unreal so hypocrite comes to mind' I went to interrupt but she carried on. 'Or 2. I could grab you both a squeal and be overly happy because I know how hard you must of resisted him and I know how much he would have pestered you before you gave in but I told you the Braxton boys were hard to say no to and I haven't decided what one I'm going to do yet just give me few minutes to decide' she said with a smugly look on her face and I started laughing I know her so well she weren't angry at all. The boys looked at me looking worried.

'What's so funny?' brax asked

'See I know my daughter so well all she wants to is come over here and jump on me because she so happy but she just wants us to sweat for a little while. I said staring right into ruby's eyes. She jumped on me

'Oh you know me so well I'm so happy for you both and I'm so glad you told us' she said into my shoulder as she was hugging me I l pulled away and smiled

'Your good rubes I'll give you that' brax said giving ruby a hug

'Well us bucktons are really good at making guys squirm so watch out brax because who do you I learnt it from' we all started laughing

'But brax I warn you now you hurt my mother I will hurt you like you've never been hurt before you got me?' she said in a serious tone

'Yes I got it but don't worry I never plan on hurting Charlie' he giving me a kiss on my lips.

We all sat down and eat our lunch at angelos just talking about everything and anything it was so good to be able to share my happiness with the people I care about.

'Ruby Casey?' I said looking up from my lunch

'Yeah?' they both answered together

'We don't want anyone else knowing yet about us yet so don't say anything ok?'

'Ok ooohhh our own little family secret' ruby said clapping her hand together. Casey nodded

'Actually not a family secret because heath doesn't know and I don't know if I want to tell him yet' brax said

'Why not?' Casey asked

'Because you know how hot headed our brother can be Casey it might not take as well as you two and we can't chance him telling people'

'You don't give heath enough credit' I said

'Nope Charlie brax is right' casey said

'I think we should tell him and if he don't take it well they we will deal with the fallout together but I think he will surprise us all' I said

'Yeah I agree with Charlie' ruby said I looked at brax with a sad look on my face and ruby looked at Casey with same face. They both sighed and agreed that we tell heath. I gave ruby a high five.

'Bro we screwed what have we got ourselves involved in with getting with theses to' Casey said laughing brax just shook his head and we all started laughing.

We had planned to have dinner at angelos that night were will be telling heath our news

_8pm angelos _

**Brax's P.O.V**

Me, Charlie, ruby and Casey were at angelos waiting for heath to arrive. We were just have normal chats while we waited. Thirty minutes later heath came and sat next to Casey who was sitting next to ruby and me and Charlie were sitting opposite them. All four of us were nervous about what heath would say and do.

'Come on what's this about?' he said

'Who said it was about anything can't we just have dinner?' I sad

'No we can't so spill'

'Alright, alright we've got something to tell you' he interrupted before I had a chance to say anymore

'You and buckton are together yeah I know its old news' he said smirking

'Wha- What? How did you know?' I said finding it hard to get my word out. The other three just started at me and heath

'I've known for ages you two think your good at sneaking about but you are defiantly not I was just waiting for you two to tell me yourselves' he said laughing I was shocked and by the other's face they were as well.

'Why you all looking so surprised I'm not as thick as you all think I am you know'

'Clearly not' Charlie said laughing

'So buckton you finally got one of the braxtons to stop doing crime and into your bed shame I always thought you had a soft spot for me not my less attractive brother' he laughed I shot him a look

'No heath that's in your dreams I had a soft spot for you but you can stop dream about you brother's girlfriend because that gross and I can ensure you that your older brother is attractive more attractive then you'll ever be' Charlie said and heath was speechless. It was the first time I had ever seen him lost for word we all started to laugh. This day was shaping to be a good one.

'On a serious note though heath you can't say anything to anyone not even the boys?' I said

'No of course I won't bro I've kept it to myself this long I think I can carry on for longer'

'Out of interest how long have you known?' I asked my younger brother

'I've thought it for about a month but it was confirmed when I walked into angelos a few weeks ago and you were sticking you tongue down her throat' he said I noticed Charlie blushing 'Oh buckton no need to be embarrassed were all family now but as your with my older brother, your daughter is with my younger brother you got a sister or anything for me then this can be a family affair' he said we all laughed

'No heath I'm sorry I haven't but you seem to be alright with my best friend so therefore its still connected in a way' Charlie said with a grin on her face.

Today had been really great my two brothers and Charlie's daughter were all happy about us and have promised not to say anything. The night went smoothly without a single hitch I was so happy everything was falling into place. At the end of dinner Charlie and ruby stayed at our house and heath went to spend the night with Bianca.

**Next time!**

**Drama, Drama, Drama **

**But is it good or bad drama? **

**Hope you like this chapter I wanted to all the family to be happy I had fun writing this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I really sorry I haven't updated in a week but I've been away and it didn't have internet access I only got back today and I wanted to get back to writing. Thanks for all the reviews it mean so much :) hope you like this chapter.**

**Charlie's P.O.V **

Me and brax had been together for 8 months now and we decided we didn't want the whole bay knowing about us so it was only heath, Casey and ruby that knew it was better that way so brax didn't have to face the boys and I didn't have to lose my job. Brax stayed at mine last night so did Casey. I was fine with ruby and Casey being together they were adults very soon and if it wasn't for them two being together me and brax would of never got together so I'm glad they got together.

'Morning beautiful' brax said as he kissed me on my lips

'Morning to you too'

'So what are your plans for today?' he asked me sitting up in bed

'I'm going…..' before I could finish my sentence I felt sick and ran to my en-suite bathroom brax hot on my heels

'Aww baby maybe its time' he said while rubbing my back I stood up and buried my head in his chest this is the ninth day in a row I had been sick and both me and brax knew what it meant but just didn't want to have it confirmed.

'No not yet' I said my head still buried in his bare chest

'But baby..' I interrupted him

'Please babe I will but not today but I promise I will' I looked at him and smiled he returned it and gave me a kiss on my forehead. We went back to bed and just laid there until the door knocked

'Charlie? Are you ok?' Leah said through the door

'Shit' I jumped up and so did brax he climbed out the window and gave me kiss and I said 'Just wait there and I'll get rid of her' I shut the curtains so she didn't see him and I climb back into bed.

'Come in' I said innocently

'Hey are you ok I heard you being sick?' she said as she walked into my room

'Yeah I'm fine thanks just think its something I've eaten' once I said that I noticed brax shitt on the floor by my side of the bed so I lead down and kicked it under my bed without Leah noticing thank god she didn't. she shortly left and I went to the window and opened it to let brax in but he wasn't there I leant my head out the window looking for him.

'BOO' brax said jumping out of the tree I jumped out of my skin

'That's not funny you scared me' I said with a hurt look on my face. He climbed back throw the window. And walked over to me with a grin on his face

'Sorry baby but I couldn't resist' he said hugging me he was laughing

_3 hours later_

**Brax's P.O.V**

I had left Charlie's about a hour ago to get to angelos it was pumping with customers I was rushed off my feet. I happen to look up from a table to the entrance to notice my ex tegan walking through the door I was confused didn't understand why she was here I went back behind the bar I started taking orders when she came and sat on a stool at the bar.

'Hey sexy' she said

'Hi' Is all I could say because as she said 'hey sexy' Charlie walked in and was standing right behind her as she said it she gave me a hurt look and just sat at the bar away from tegan.

'What you doing here tegan' I asked

'Your mum called me she says you've got a new girlfriend but its all secretive no-one knows who she is so I thought I would come here because clearly she's not that special because you aint told no-one about her so I'm here to win you back because I know you still love me' she said and with what she said I saw Charlie jump off the stool and run out of the restaurant I called for one of the waiters

'I'm just popping out for ten minutes can you take over here please and keep a eye out for her' pointing to tegan the waiter said that was no problem I ran out of angelos to go and find Charlie. She was down the ally right next to the surf club crying her eyes out kneeled on the floor. I approached her and pulled her up for a hug. I embraced her for five minutes before I broke the silence.

'I'm sorry Charlie I had no idea tegan was going to show up' I said

'I had no idea tegan existed' she said finally she had stopped crying

'Hey you sound almost jealous' I said trying to lighten the mood it worked because she laughed at hit me playfully

'OWWW' I said rubbing my arm

'Aww did I hurt you?' she asked kissed my arm

'No your not strong enough' I said grinning

'Right I'm going back to work and you need to do the same I'll come to yours after my shift because we need to talk' she said giving me passionate kiss and she left. I stood there for five minutes thinking what Charlie had to talk to me about was it about tegan because she knows I love her and tegan doesn't mean anything to me no more I just have to wait until tonight to find out and with that I went back to work.

**Heath's P.O.V **

I walked up the stairs to angelos to grab a beer and if brax needed it I would help him out because the last week angelos has been pumping with customers. Once I got to the top of the stairs I got hear loads of chit chat so I knew brax would need my help. Once I got round the corner I couldn't see brax but I saw tegan brax's ex I wondered why she was here so I walked behind the bar and started taking orders once that was all done I turned to tegan.

'What are you doing here' I said unimpressed

'Is no-one happy to see me?' she said smiling

'Well I'm not and I don't think brax will either when he knows you here' I said

'He already knows I'm here and when I told him why I'm here he couldn't get away fast enough that's why I'm still here I'm waiting for him'

'Why are you here in the first place' I said once she had told me why she was here I was shocked I couldn't say anything. I can't believe mum went to tegan of all people so what if brax had a girlfriend and wanted to keep it a secret it was no-one else's business. I was happy for my brother he had a finally found a girl that loved him and didn't and wouldn't do the dirty on him. I hated tegan for what she did to brax Charlie is so much better then her.

'Say something then? She said pulling me out of my thoughts just has I was about to answer brax walked in and behind the bar I went over to him

'Where were you?' I asked

'Charlie was here when tegan told me why she's here' he said in a whisper

'Oh great is she ok?'

'Yeah I think so she's coming round later to talk' he said

'Your screwed' I said grinning I got a slap around the head for saying it though we got pulled out of our conversion

'Brax I mean it I'm going to get you back whatever it takes' tegan said

'Not a chance in hell' I said getting angry

'Its not your choice to make is it heath' she said smugly

'Yeah maybe not but its mine and I can tell you this' brax walked over to where tegan was I lend down to her ' its not going to happen' he said

'It will you know it I know it you just wait and see' she said and with that she left I looked at brax and he shook his head as to say not another word. I can't believe tegan why has she come here just to ruin our lives but I'm going to make sure she doesn't. brax doesn't need or perverse it and neither does Charlie.

**Next time!**

**Will tegan win brax **

**What does Charlie have to tell brax **

**Sorry if its short but I just wanted to give you lovely readers something to read. I haven't had time to proof read so sorry if there I any. I hope you like this chapter I wanted to add some drama into it. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi thanks for all the awesome reviews you don't know what it means to read all the wonderful thing you all have to say about my fan fic I won't be able to update over the weekend as I'm really busy so I'm hoping I can get another chapter up tomorrow to keep all you lovely readers interested. I would like to hit the forty mark on this chapter so please review!**

**Tegan's P.O.V **

I don't care if brax has a girlfriend I'm going to get him back no matter what he says I know he loves me he always has and always will. And anyway this girlfriend can't be all that special because no-one knows about her she must be a dog. I thought of a plan to win him back and now was my chance to put it into action. I walked into angelos it had a few people having lunch but I didn't take any notice of them brax was at the bar talking to some cop I walked up to the bar and sat on the stool.

'When have to every chatted to a cop?' I asked looking at the cop and giving her a dirty look

'I don't but this is Casey's girlfriend's mum Charlie' he said as he walked over to me

'Aww your letting Casey go out with a cop's daughter?' I asked kind of surprised

'Yeah its up to him aint it anyway what you doing here?'

'Come here and I'll tell ya' I said gesturing him to come closer to me he lend on the bar and I pulled at his work shirt and passionately kissed him not caring who was around but to my annoyance he pulled away straight away

'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?' he said angrily

'Giving you what you want'

'No I don't want it if I want it I wouldn't come to you for it' he said and he walked away I noticed the cop looking at me smiling

'What are you smiling at you pig?' I said angrily

'Nothing' she said with a grin on her a face and she got up at left. I sat there thinking of what else to do to get brax back I thought kissing would really work I sat there thinking what to do and then it came to me maybe heath could help me

**Charlie's P.O.V **

I walked out of angelos with the biggest grin on my face not only did brax turn tegan down but it wiped that smug look of tegan I got outside when my phone went off I got it out of my pocket and I had a text from brax I opened it

_Hey babe I'm really sorry about tegan I promise you I love you and even if you wasn't there I would have still pulled away love you x _

I quickly replied

_That's ok baby I know you would have and I love you too meet me at the beach in 5? x _

_Yeah you better ;) I'm already there waiting for my sexy girlfriend :P x _

I didn't bother replying I just walked to the beach and I saw him grinning and waiting for me I walked up to him. He grabbed me and forcefully kissed me he was amazing I broke the kiss.

'Hey to you too' I said cheekily

'Hey'

'So….' I said

'Yes?' he replied seductively

'What you going to do about your crazy ex?' I said he laughed

'I really don't know but you know I would never do anything right?' he said as he grabbed my hand and looked at me. I nodded 'Good'

'Right I need to get back to work I'll come round yours after work yeah?' I asked as both of us got up

'Yeah ok see you later love you' he said as he cupped my face and kissed my lips lightly. I walked way but he grabbed my hand and I turned around

'What?' I asked confused

'You forgetting something?' he asked with a grin on his face I knew exactly what he meant

'I love you too' I said with a smile on my face

'That's better' he said as he walked away and I went on my way back to work I couldn't help but laugh at he's cheekiness

_A few hours later _

I had finished work early so I went home and got changed and headed to surprise brax I knew he was going to be home because he finished work a hour ago I pulled up a few streets from brax's house so no-one would know I'm there I got to his house and his door was open I creep up so he didn't see me but I mortified and what I saw. I stood there for five minutes trying to disgust what I am seeing. Heath walking round the corner to the house. Without noticing what was in front of us.

'Hey buckton you know you can go in' he stopped as soon as he saw what I was looking at by now tears were flowing freely from my face 'BRAX WHAT ARE YOU DOING' heath said which made brax break from the embrace with tegan and turn around. When he saw I was standing there he's face dropped I ran out I couldn't deal with this now.

'Charlie wait!' I heard brax call but I just ignored him and ran away

**Heath's P.O.V**

Once Charlie had ran out the house crying her eyes out brax tried to follow her I stopped him because I knew it would cause more harm then good if he went after her I just stood there not saying anything. I couldn't brax was stupid enough to fall for tegan's crap and knowing Charlie was on her way over as well you can't get no stupid then that and people say I'm stupid. Tegan came and saw me earlier and I told her brax wasn't stupid enough to fall for her lies but clearly I was wrong I can't believe brax he said he loved Charlie and wouldn't do anything to hurt her and here he was sticking his tongue down her throat in front of Charlie. I really like Charlie I didn't at first because she was a cop but I got to know her and she is really nice and she seemed to have a good impact on brax and Casey.

'HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID' I shouted I punched him clean in the face I was so angry I leaned over him once he hit the floor I grabbed his face 'You needed to sort this mess out I'm going to see if everything is ok' I said I let go of him and left the house to go and find Charlie.

Brax's P.O.V

I stayed there on the floor holding my nose where heath had punched me and I didn't blame him I would have done the same if it was him. I had no reason for kissing her it just happened and I regret it now but I know Charlie will never forgive me for doing it and I don't blame her I was stupid and not thinking with my head but I know It wouldn't of gone any further then a kiss. Tegan had gone to get ice out the freezer when she came back with it I was sitting ion the sofa she sat next to me and put the ice n my nose.

'Aww baby it will be ok' tegan said holding the ice

'I'm not your baby that was a mistake it should have never happened'

'You don't mean that'

'Yeah, yeah I do' I said she stood up I knew she was angry

'Why are you doing this you know were good together you love me'

'No tegan I don't' is all I had to say

'Whatever' she went to walk out but turned around and walked in front of me 'Why was that pig here and why was she crying? Its not her your seeing is it?' she said oh great this is all we need now I was going to tell her the truth but thought better of it.

'I don't know and no I ain't I don't know how many times I have to tell you but I ain't seeing anyone now go' I said she left I needed to go and find Charlie and heath so I left the house shortly after tegan had gone.

I drove to Charlie's but her car wasn't there so I knew she wasn't there so I drove to the beach were I saw heath comforting Charlie so I decided to go and sort the mess I got myself into.

'Hey give a minute will you bro?' I said to heath. He looked at Charlie and she didn't say anything she just shook her head.

'Nope she doesn't want me to go so I'm not going' he said

'Fine you can hear it as well' I kneeled down in front of Charlie and heath then both looked up Charlie had a tear stained face from the crying she had done over me and heath just had an un impressed look on his face Charlie had her head in heath's chest while heath had he's arms around her. ' I'm really sorry I don't know why I did what I did it just happened but I don't have feelings for tegan I love you and I want to be with you Charlie I was stupid and it should have never happened. She was just going on and on about if I didn't have a girlfriend why didn't I want her and crap like that I'm really sorry and I love you' I said upset I knew I did wrong and I knew I had to put it right Charlie stood up and wiped her face and walked over to me.

'No it shouldn't of happened and I know you love me and I know she is a bitch but I need time brax but there was a reason I was at yours today early because I wanted to tell you something' I looked at her confused 'Your going to be a daddy, I'm pregnant' she said with half of a smile I didn't expect that I looked at her and then at heath

'Holy shit' was all heath could say then he walked off to give me and Charlie time to talk I nodded at him and he grinned.

'Really?' I said

'Yes really I done a test earlier so you happy?' she asked

'Well I don't know I want a be but what is happening with us?' I asked holding her hand and leading her to sit down

'Brax we got to work this out for our baby if you want to that is?' she asked looking away

'Of course I do Charlie I am really sorry about today I know I should have never gone there but mum rang for help again and the boys were on my case and work was manic it just got to much and tegan was there I know that's no excuse but it's the truth I love you so much me, you, this little one and ruby are going to be a real family' I said with a grin

'Yeah we are but babe we need to talk about today I can't forgive you just like that and what we are going to tell people because I'm not ready for us to come out yet I love you too' she said I cupped her face and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips and just held her in my arms on the beach.

**Next time **

**Heath forces tegan to leave but how**

**Brax and Charlie talk everything over **

**Hope you liked that chapter I know some people won't like it but trust me it will get good. I haven't had time to proof read so sorry if there are any mistakes PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think. If anyone has any ideas would love to hear them and I would be happy to include them in this fan fic!**


	9. Update

**Hi everyone!**

**Thanks for all the great reviews means a lot **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I've been extra busy I was away without any internet access for a week and then I come home and I've had loads of family problems and they are still happening so I just thought I would let you lovely readers I will be updating some time this week so please be patient thanks!**

**I'm really sorry again hope you will all still read the chapters to come because I can ensure you they are going to be drama pact and lots of great chax moments **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi thanks for being patient with me it means a lot. Thanks to the people that reviewed it means allot but I've got some bad news for you that read my stories I am very disheartened because other people get a lot more reviews then I have so if I don't start getting a few more reviews I will be finishing both my stories in the next couple of chapters and to be honest I really don't want to because I have lots of ideas for both stories but it seems to me only a couple of people like them and these no point it carrying on unless people like it so if people read my stories and haven't reviewed please do even it's a couple of words because I feel like my writing isn't good, to let everyone know I have enabled Anonymous** **reviews so please reviewed and I promise if I get more then I usually get on this chapter I will carry on as long as you lovely readers want me to. Sorry for rambling just had rant. Anyway hope you like this chapter**

**Brax's P.O.V **

I was sitting on the beach with Charlie. We had sat in an awkward silence for the last hour. It was unbearable. I knew I had done wrong and I know I was stupid for doing it but that bitch had caught me at a low point when I was worrying about angelos and everything else. I'm sitting on the cool sand just staring out to the water I can't believe Charlie is pregnant with our baby we should be celebrating but instead we are sitting here not speaking to each other I have to break this silence I have so much to say and so many questions to ask and its quite hard to do that when I'm doing talking to the person that will have all the answers.

'Baby are you ok?' I said looking at her all this time I hadn't realised she had been crying what kind of boyfriend am I.

'What do you think? I find out I'm pregnant with my secret boyfriends baby and then I witness my boyfriend cheating on me' she yelled

'Yeah but you said you understood a little while ago?' I said looking at her but she weren't looking at me and I didn't want to push her I knew she was angry and upset and she had every right to

'If you think I can forgive you just like that then you deluded I only said that because of heath'

'But Charlie' she interrupted me

'But Charlie nothing you cheated on brax after you told me you couldn't do anything like that I can't believe I trusted you and most of all I can't believe I feel in love with you who was I kidding you will never change I can't do this anymore brax we are over' she said she got up and started to walk away

'What about OUR baby' I shouted she turned back and walked up to me

'Will you be quite I don't want people to know and as for this baby I don't know yet' she said in a whisper and walked off again and I let her.

I got home and after sitting on the beach thinking about everything how all this was my stupid fault how could I be so stupid and I don't know how to fix it. I was sitting on the coach with a beer when heath walked in.

'You alright bro? did you sort everything out with buckton' he said as he went and got himself a beer and sat on the chair

'No I'm not ok she ended it with me and she doesn't know what she is going to do about the baby'

'Surely she won't get an abortion?' he asked shocked

'I really don't know but I couldn't bare it if she did' I said taking a gulp of my beer. Heath got up and grabbed his keys 'Where you going?' I asked

'To sort all this out' he replied and then left. I don't know what his going to do but I haven't got the energy to follow him.

**Heath's P.O.V **

Brax is really cut up about this but to honest it is his own fault I thought I was meant to be the stupid Braxton. I know brax is going to be fretting about what I'm going to do and that I never think things though before I do them but that was before I know how important buckton is to him. I also know how long he has wanted kids and I can't let buckton get rid of my niece or nephew before I had chance to speak with her. So my first stop was her house I knocked on the door lightly hoping she or ruby would answer and thankfully buckton answered. She looked so upset it looked like she hadn't stopped crying for days.

'What do you want heath?'

'To see if your alright?'

'Did brax send you coz if he did you can go right back to him and tell him to stay away from me' she said I noticed a fresh tear roll from her eye I grabbed her and hugged her tightly and she cried so hard I felt bad. I can't believe I'm doing this a few months ago if someone had told me I was going to comforting the local police officer I would have beaten them up for being so stupid. But I do really like Charlie and she's important to my dumbass brother. She had finally stopped crying we walked in the sofa luckily no-one was in the house.

'No brax don't know I'm here I just wanted to see how you are coz brax is cut up and by the looks of it you are as well' I said

'Well its his own stupid fault'

'I know and he knows it as well and don't worry he got a punch from me for being so stupid for tegan but Charlie what about the baby brax said you don't know what your going to do?'

'I don't but I know I would never be able to get rid of a baby if that's what your asking all I meant was I don't know how to tell people considering people don't even know me and were together' she said I was so relieved

'Good because brax would be so distraught I'm going to break the brother code but I think you need to know. Brax loves you so much I know he's told you but you have know idea how much he does you are the only woman he has ever had a fight for and also he has never chased a woman the amount he chased you. With tegan he was never like this it was only sex to him come to think of it with every girl that's all it been but with you its different. He will do anything for you I think he would have disowned me if I didn't agree with your relationship that is how much he loves you it's a good job I like you really. Another thing you should know is he has always wanted his own kids yeah he has brought me and Casey up but its different to having his own kids so please just think about it and don't tell him I have told you any of this' I said she nodded and smiled at me. I smiled back and left for her to think about what I said. Next on my agenda was tegan's motel room I am going to get her to leave town and I know just the way to do it.

**Tegan's P.O.V **

I was sitting in my motel room feeling really happy with myself because I had finally got my man back and by the kiss we stared I knew he weren't with any other girl I knew he still loved me and tomorrow I'm going to put my plan to win brax back to action again. I got pulled out of my thoughts by the motel door knocking and whoever it was inpatient the way they were banging on the door I jumped up and answered it.

'What do you want?' I asked but heath didn't answer me he just barged in. I shut the door and turned around I could see the anger in his eyes

'You are going to leave tonight' he said

'Why would I do that?' I asked

'Because if you don't I will tell brax the truth about darc and you won't be getting anymore money off me' I can't believe he just threaten to tell brax about darcy

'You wouldn't'

'Do you really want to test me because I promise you this tegan I will do if you don't go and leave my family alone I know brax will hate you more then he hates me because I'm his brother so what option you going to pick?' he said

'Fine I'll go but I expect the money early' I said thinking he would refuse then I could stay

'I thought you might say that as your attempted as a threat but it doesn't work with me I know what your about so here's the money' he said throwing the money at me

'Alright I'll leave' I said giving up because I knew I would lose he left as I was packing my things. Shortly after I left to go back to mangrove river.

**Just to clear things up. Heath is Darcy's dad but brax doesn't know as it was when brax and tegan were on and off and heath sends money every month for his daughter. **

_3 days later _

**Charlie's P.O.V **

I hadn't really left the house since the break up unless I had work. I hadn't spoken to brax since that time on the beach. But heath came round again the next day to see how I was he is really just a softie once you get to know him he had told me that tegan had left town when I asked why he just told me not to worry she is not coming back. Yeah I was glad that she had gone but I still hadn't forgiven brax for what he did I can't really blame tegan she didn't know brax had a girlfriend but she looks like she wouldn't care even if she did know. I decided to take a walk along the beach to try and clear my head because all I seem to be doing is crying I suppose it's a mixture of hormones and how upset I am about the break up. I was walking along the beach with my shoes in my hand and I noticed brax and heath coming out the water from surfing. Wow brax looks so hot why does he have to be so sexy. I was considering turning around and walking in the other direction but it was to late for either of us to turn back now. The walked up to me there was a silence thank god heath was there to break it.

'Hey buckton how are you and my little niece or nephew?' he asked

'Yeah we are good thanks I got a doctors appointment tomorrow to see how far I am and to see my baby so I'll come round after that and sure you it?' I asked totally ignoring brax staring at me

'Yeah that would be great see you tomorrow then I've got to go bye' he said then left probably just leaving me and brax to talk.

'So?' he said

'Brax I've got to go' I said and started to walk back up the beach I heard brax 'Please Charlie?' I stood there for a minute or so before I turned back round and asked 'Can we go for a drive away from here' he nodded and we walked back up to his Ute and he dried himself off and put his surf board in the back and put his t-shirt back on and drove off.

_30 minutes later _

The drive was silent brax pulled up to a secluded area and turned his engine off and looked and me. I looked into his beautiful eyes. Then brax started talking

'Charlie I know I done a stupid thing and I totally understand why you are angry hell would be if you did it but I love you and I promise I will never hurt you or my baby every again if you give me another chance. I'm going to be honest with you the only reason I did it was because I had loads of stress from work and I know its not an excuse bit it's the truth she just caught me at a bad moment and I am really, really sorry but you will never know how sorry I am. I have been a mess for the last three day I have been drinking stupid amounts of alcohol because I thought I had truly messed things up with us. I really wanted to be with you especially now that you carrying my child and Charlie I am really happy that I am having a baby and most of all it with a woman that I am madly in love with who is my soul mate and I promise you if you give me another chance I will spent the rest of my life making it up to you so what do you say' he said I noticed when he had finished a few tears rolled from his eyes I used my finger to wipe them away. I sat there for a minute just staring at him thinking about what he had said and also what heath had said to me that night and I finally decided what to do. I leaned in and he leaned in as well and I kissed him the force was unbelievable both our tongues enter each others month. I missed him so much . I pulled away.

'Does that answer your question?' he nodded and grinned at me. I signed 'God why do you have to be so sexy?' he laughed nervously 'These hormones are driving me crazy and it don't help that you look so sexy all the time' he laughed. I slapped his chest playfully 'Its not funny but all joking aside I promise brax you ever do something like that again I won't be so forgiving next time [please don't do it again because me and this little one need you right know and I don't want to this alone but we do need to talk about what we are going to about telling people because I am not ready to start telling people about us yet' I said

'I promise you babe it won't happen again and whatever you want if you want us to stay a secret then we will just as long as I get to see you and kiss you and touch you when people are not around and be there for the hospital appointment for the little one then its fine with me but we can talk about that later' he said he kissed me on my lips

'Right your to sexy I can't take it anymore take me to yours NOW and by the way are you going to come tomorrow?' I asked

'Easy tiger but I am not going to say to sex with my pregnant girlfriend and of course I am I want to see my baby' he said with the biggest grin. We drive back to his place and once we got there one thing led to another.

**Next time!**

**The hospital appointment **

**Brax and Charlie tell Casey and ruby how will they take it **

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it and as I said before PLEASE REVIEW otherwise I am going to end it very soon! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow thank you for all the reviews and pms it means so much I hope I can get the same amount if not more for this chapter :) I have some good news for you lovely readers if I carry on getting this amount of reviews I will continue writing both of my stories! Anyway I hope you like this chapter!**

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I woke up cuddled up to brax I know it had only been a few days but I missed waking up to him. I tried to get up without waking him but it didn't happen I moved slightly and he put his arm around my waist and pulled me back into him.

'Where do you think your going?' he asked

'I was going to get ready because in case you have forgotten we are going to see our baby today' I said smugly turning my head to face him

'I haven't forgotten but its only 10am we've got another two hours till then' he replied I lend on my elbow so I was looking at him fully. He looked at me and grinned at me then kissed me softly on the lips.

'Yeah I know but I booked it in the city so we don't get seen by Sid because it will be awkward and I don't want to answer loads of questions about us today is about me, you and the little one' I said smiling. Brax groaned

'I suppose I better get up and ready then' he said getting up and heading for the shower

'Hold on' I yelled he came back in the room as I got out of bed totally naked he raised his eyebrows

'I'm going to join you' I said as I pushed him out of his room and into the bathroom. After we finished our shower that wasn't just a shower we got dressed and headed to the hospital.

_At the hospital _

We were in the waiting room waiting for my name to be called I was nervous as hell considering I haven't done this for over seventeen years. My leg was shaking I was holding brax's hand for dear life he must of known I was feeling scared because he let go of my hand and cupped my face with his hand so I was looking at him.

'Babe stop worrying everything is going to be fine our baby is going to be healthy and comfortable and do you know how I know' I shook my head 'because it has you as its mum' he said he smiled at me and I smiled back and gave him a kiss on the lips and at that moment all the nerves disappeared I love how in any situation brax knows exactly what to say to make it all better.

'Miss Charlie buckton' a nurse called I looked at brax he toke my hand as we stood up and started to walk to the scan room 'I promise everything is going to be fine' he whispered as we walked in the room. I laid on the bed with brax sitting on the chair next tome holding my hand. The doctor walked in the room.

'Hi I'm doctor Hughes but you can call me Craig and you are?' he asked

'I'm Charlie and this is my boyfriend Darryl but everyone calls him brax' I replied brax smiled as Craig shook his hand

'Nice to meet you I need you to lift your top up so we can see how far you are in your pregnancy and to see the baby on the screen' he said I did as he asked 'Right this might be cold just has a warning' he said as he got the jel to put on my stomach I nodded. He put the jel on and he wasn't wrong it was cold

'Right I can tell you now that you are 21 weeks' he said me and brax both looked at each other in totally shock

'are you sure?' brax asked

'Yeah positive'

'That's a bit late to find out isn't it? Brax said I couldn't speak I was in shock I am half way through my pregnancy and I didn't even know

'Yes it is didn't you suspect anything?' Craig asked I shook my head 'Well I don't know what to say but would you like to see your baby' we both nodded and he showed us the screen we were in awe off the little baby that was growing inside of me that was half of both of us I looked at brax and I could see he was about to cry I lifted his hand to my lips and kissed it softly. He looked at me and smiled at me

'Would you like to know what you are going to have' brax looked at me as to say should we because we haven't spoken about if we wanted to know because I wasn't expecting to be this far along I nodded

'Yes please' I said he told us what we are going to have and then left the room to get us some pictures I stated to cry hey were tears of joy I didn't think I could ever be this happy.

'Aww baby don't cry' brax said as he hugged me

'I'm just so happy'

'I know me to babe we are going to be parents in a matter of months its exciting'

'I love you' I said as I gave him a kiss on the lips I pulled away

' I love you too'

_Two hours later _

Brax's O.O.V

We got back from the hospital a hour ago and we texted ruby, Casey, heath and Bianca to come home as we had some news I know heath already knew from the other night but I told him to pretend he didn't know. They all had arrived and we were sitting at the dinner table Charlie was sitting on my lap. My head was rested on her shoulder

'So what's the big news you had to tell us then?' ruby asked

'Well rubes your going to be a big sister' Charlie said ruby jumped up off her sit and gave Charlie a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then gave me a hug and a kiss as well. Net was Bianca to congratulate us heath and Casey were both happy for us and gave us their congratulations.

'So how far are you?' Bianca asked

'Twenty one weeks' I replied

'Wow you found out late' she said

'Yep we did' Charlie said

'But you haven't even got any fatter' heath said trust him to say something like tat the whole of the table started to laugh

'Thanks heath I will take that as a complaint' Charlie said laughing but she always hit heath on the back of the head

'OW your feisty buckton remind me never to get on the wrong side of you'

'And don't you forget it' she said I am so happy that heath and Charlie get along because when me and Charlie first got together I was worried the most about what heath would say or do because he is so unpredictable but I'm glad he likes Charlie I sat there grinning to myself and clearly day dreaming because the next thing I knew Charlie slapped me round the back of the head.

'What was that for?' I asked rubbing my head

'You were daydreaming' she said she leaned into me and whispered 'Don't worry I'll kiss it better later'

'You better' I said in a whisper

'Sorry to break up the little moment but I don't want to see it after all you're my mum its gross' ruby said we all laughed

'But rubes we do a lot more then that how else to think we made a baby' I said smugly

'To much information your totally grossing me out'

'So what are you going to tell people?' Casey asked

'We don't know yet we haven't got that far' Charlie said

'So your not going to tell people about you two then?' Bianca asked

'I don't know' I said

'Because soon enough your going to be the size of a house Charlie I have seen the pictures when you were pregnant with me' ruby said smugly

'Thanks rubes I love you too' Charlie said trying to have a hurt look but it didn't last long before she stated laughing

'Anyway do you know what your having?' Casey asked

'Yes' I replied with the biggest grin we hadn't showed anyone the pictures of the baby yet because it had the sex of the baby at the top of the picture

'So don't keep us in the dark am I going to have a niece or a nephew?' Casey said I just started thinking about how lucky I am I have a beautiful girlfriend and a wonderful family and a baby on the way I don't think I could be any happier in this moment in time. I tighten my grip on Charlie's waist and kissed her forehead

'We are having…

**I hope you like this chapter I know it's a bit shorter then my other chapters but I wanted to leave it on a bit of a cliff hanger. So what do want Charlie and brax to have I would love to hear what you want them to have PLEASE REVIEW I am hoping to get as many reviews as I got on my last chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the great reviews and pms. I am really sorry its toke me so long to update I have just been so busy but things are starting to calm down now so I hoping to get at least two updates for both stories a week and if I can do more I will. Anyway here is the next update!**

**Also a massive thank you to the people that what you wanted the chax baby to be I had a few for both so I went with…**

**Brax's P.O.V**

'We're having a boy' I said ruby and Bianca squealed ruby done this while hugging me I'm not going to lie It hurt my ear

'Oh wow I'm going to have a little brother' she said in excitement

'Yes you are sweetie' Charlie said getting off my lap and hugged ruby

'Congrates bro' heath said giving me pat on the back Casey done the same We were all sitting around the table eating dinner that Bianca cooked.

'I really can't believe there is going to be a another Braxton boy god help all of us' Bianca said

'I know I said the same' Charlie said

'Hey we aren't that bad you two fell for us didn't you' I said with a mock hurt look on my face

'aww poor baby I know but besides Casey look how long it toke you two to get us. The only reason I gave in was because I knew you weren't going to give up' Charlie said stroking my face

'Yeah course that was the only reason' I said grinning

'Ok maybe not but still it toke you long enough to win me round' Charlie said

'Yeah that is because your so god damn stubborn'

'Hey Braxton you just has stubborn as she is the only one I feel sorry for is your son because your both stubborn so he is just going to be stubborn' Bianca said we all started laughing. After we finished dinner the girls all decided to stay the night at our house. The other had all gone to bed it was just me and Charlie up. We were watching a film cuddled up on the sofa.

'I can't believe I'm going to be a dad' I said kissing Charlie's forehead

''Yep you sure are and I have no doubt your going to be the best dad that our son could ever want' she said looking at me I smiled and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips we were interrupted by the door knocking. Whoever it was very inpatient. I untangled myself from Charlie and went to the door I was shocked at who it was.

'What are doing here tegan I thought you left?' I asked

'Aww this looks cosy I knew there was something going on between you and the dirty pig' she yelled totally ignoring my question she shouted so loud he made everyone come out there room. I would say heath was the most shocked of as all

'Tegan I told you to leave and as you haven't I think its time you tell brax the truth don't you' heath said anger has over taken him

'What are you going on about what you got to tell me tegan?' I asked

'No if you tell him I will never speak to you again and I know you still hold a torch for me' tegan said that was all heath needed he started to clutch his fists together Bianca saw this and put her arms on his shoulder and kissed his shoulder blade

'Nah tegan I don't hold a torch for I love Bianca' by Bianca's face I assume that was the first time he said it 'I have never either the times I slept with you was because back then you were the easiest thing to get to brax and you dropped your knickers for any guy' heath said anger had gotten to me I pushed him against the wall

'What! You slept with my girlfriend?' I said with my hands around his throat

'Yeah I did bro but I was young an stupid and while you got hands around my neck you might as well know I'm Darcy's dad' he said I started punching him in the face and eventually he fell to the floor I stopped when I heard the front door shut. I looked around the room and that's when I noticed Charlie had gone. The next thing I knew my phone went off it was Charlie sending me a text

_Hi brax I have never seen you like that before you scared me you didn't even let heath explain I can't deal with this right now I've toke ruby home I'll talk to you when you've calmed down x _

Reading that text made me think whenever Charlie texted me she said I love you but she never in that text I knew I stuffed up once again. I sat on the sofa with my head in my hand. I felt someone sit next to me

'Sorry bro I wish I wasn't the kid's dad but I am and I do everything I can for her' heath said

'Its alright its not like me and her were even together when Darcy was conceived and you better' I said as shook he's hand and gave him a pat on the back

'As for you, you need to leave now because I know for a fact that you were with someone else when you were with heath so unless you want to tell him I will the only reason he knows he's not darc's dad is coz he's shit at maths now go and if you tell anyone about me and Charlie the same will happen' I said to tegan

'Fine I'll go and you won't hear another sound from me' she said as she left. Me and heath sat there drinking beer as Bianca and Casey went to bed. We sorted everything out I know he was stupid and he knows that as well I can't hold it against him not when I got a girl that I love so much and a baby on the way. We both realised we didn't know what tegan actually came to the house for but I really didn't care. After a few hours I left to go and see Charlie I know its late but I needed to sort it out

Charlie's P.O.V

I was in bed I couldn't sleep thinking about brax deep down I knew it wasn't his fault he had just found out that his brother had slept with his ex girlfriend and that's like a brother code or something. But the way brax acted really scared me I had never seen him like that and I didn't want to be there if it got out of hand. I got pulled out my thoughts by a knock on my window I got up and lifted up the window

'What are you doing here brax?' I asked as he climbed through

'I needed to see you' he said

'Have you calmed down now then?' I asked as I got back on the bed he sat and the end of the bed facing me

'Yeah I have and I'm really sorry I lost it like that I know I should have heard heath out first but the anger just got the better of me it really hurt me more then I thought it would that you didn't put I love you at the end of you text am I forgiven' I nodded he leaned in to give a kiss and it grew passionate by the minute the next thing I knew his shirt was off and so was mine.

I was lying on brax's chest then I leaned over to get my phone off the bedside table to send a quick text after I sent it I put my phone back and laid back on brax's chest a minute later brax's phone went off he leaned to get and then looked down at me with a massive grin on his face

'I love you to baby and the little guy' he said I sent him a text saying

_Sorry baby about before I love you, you know that a your son loves you to can't wait for the little guy to be born xx _

I got comfortable on brax's chest and soon fell asleep but before I feel asleep I could help but think about what to tell people about the baby because I know I am going to be showing soon but I'm not ready to start telling people about my relationship with brax yet the only people knew was ruby, Casey, heath and Bianca and I was happy with them knowing and just them I will have to have a chat with brax with it tomorrow.

**Thanks for reading I hope you like this chapter! I know its short I'm really sorry I will make sure the other chapters are longer I haven't put any spoilers as my computer had to be restored to the day I got it and I lost all the outline to both stories sorry that is also why it's a bit shorter. Hope you like it tell me what you think PLEASE REVIEW! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi thanks for lovely reviews and pms it means so much I love reading them! I hope you like this chapter :)**

_1 week later _

**Charlie's P.O.V**

It had been a week since tegan showed up again. Everything was back to normal well as normal as it could be considering I was pregnant with my secret boyfriend's baby. I had the chat with brax and told him I wasn't ready to tell everyone about us or the baby just yet he was a bit upset about it because I was starting to show not that anyone knew yet but he understood why I didn't want to tell anyone yet. I love how he was so understanding and caring he was for me and the baby. I told my bosses at work that I was pregnant to make sure I could get my maternity leave they asked who the father was and I said I would rather not tell anyone. They were fine with it. I walked in the diner for my morning coffee before I had to go to work. Brax was at the counter being served by colleen as I walked up.

'Hey serge' brax said with a wink

'Hi Mr Braxton' I replied

'Hi sergeant Buckton how are you today?' colleen asked

'I'm fine thanks can I just get a coffee please colleen?' I asked

'Yes sure thing may I just say your looking a bit fatter these days' she said she clearly didn't care what she said I looked at brax who was sniggering I had a smile on my face

'Why thanks colleen but I hope so seeing as I've got a baby growing inside of me' I said colleen's face dropped and brax just looked at me and smiled

'Wh-what?' colleen replied struggling to get her words out I couldn't help but laugh

'I am with child colleen' I said trying to hold back my laughter Leah came out to give brax his order but he didn't leave he stood there clearly wanting to hear the rest of this amusing conversation and I don't blame him

'Well congratulations then but I didn't know you were seeing anyone?' she asked brax looked at me wondering what I was going to say he knew I was going to tell people I was pregnant but not what I was going to say about the father

'Well I am but its no-one you know and he is not one to meet people but all you need to know is he is caring, funny and most of all he loves me and he's been so supportive of me and this baby and I love him as well so if that all you need to know I would like my coffee please' I said she looked at me and forced a smile I could tell she wasn't happy about not knowing everything about it but I didn't care she walked off to get my coffee. I happened to look at brax just as he was walking out of the diner and I could see he had a massive grin on his face. I stood there waiting for my coffee so I could get to work I'm quite glad I told colleen because now I won't have to tell anyone else she will do it for me.

**Brax's P.O.V **

I walked out of the diner with the biggest grin on my face. I was so happy Charlie didn't just say it was a one night stand I don't think I could handle people in this bay calling my girlfriend a slag. Yeah ok she didn't say the baby's dad was me but at least colleen knows she is with someone that loves her and I do so much. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to text Charlie

_Hi babe I hope you were talking about me to colleen and not about you other boyfriend ;) I'm so happy you said that and I do love you more then you will ever know and of course the little guy have a good day at work see you later yummy mummy ;) B xx _

I got a reply a few minutes later

_Yes baby of course I was talking about you, you are the only guy I will ever need I love you too so does your son I'm hoping it's a slow day today so I can see my sexy boyfriend early ;) yeah you will see me later love you baby C xx _

I didn't reply I put my phone back in my pocket and walked to angelos to start setting up for the lunch time rush. I was hoping Charlie finished early as well I miss her already knowing I only saw her about twenty minutes ago and I she was at my house for a while last night as well.

**Heath's P.O.V **

It was about 3pm I walked in to the diner to meet Bianca, Ruby an Casey and when I got there I noticed them 3 sitting at a table laughing there heads off I went over to them I gave Bianca a kiss and sat down

'What's so funny?' I asked once they all stopped laughing Bianca turned to me to tell me.

'Colleen has just come over here and told us about Charlie being pregnant and how she's got a boyfriend but she thinks it's a disgrace that she hasn't introduced him to her has she is colleen's step niece' Bianca said now it was my turn to laugh how could colleen say that when Morag hates her. We ordered our food and I thought I would be funny to whined colleen up some more

'So colleen I hear you've heard about Charlie?' I questioned she looked at me with disgust I know she hates us Braxton boys so even more reason to whined her up

'Yes I have I still can't believe she's keeping her boyfriend a secret' she said

'Aww but she's not we know him and I'm not surprised she's keeping him a secret he's got tattoos and piercing everywhere' I said I couldn't help but laugh when colleen dropped the tray she was holding in total shock I thought I would leave it there especially has Bianca kicked me under the table and gave me a death stare but all four of us were in fits of laughter at colleen's reaction. I assume she will be telling anyone that will listen about the new information she has been given.

**Charlie's P.O.V **

It was a slow day at work so far it was 5.30pm and my shift ended n a hour and a half I felt like I was counting down the minutes to see brax. I was sitting at my de4sk doing paperwork when there was knock on the door.

'Come in' I said and Watson entered

'We've had a call about a fire backing out at a house are you ok to deal?' she asked

'Yeah I be out in a minute' I said I knew I wouldn't be going on time I quickly pulled out my phone to text brax

_Hey looks like I won't be finishing on time but if I finish at a reasonable time I will text you love you xx _

I didn't wait for a reply I got my keys and heading to the destination where the fire was. When me and Watson got there the fire brigade were already there. When a woman got brought out by a stretcher I ran over and I was god smacked at who it was…. It was tegan. I walked over to her and when she saw me she toke her face mask off and told the paramedic to leave her for five minutes he refused at first but I nodded at told him to go.

'Charlie?' she asked weakly she held out her hand itoke it and smiled. I had to be there for her I knew she wasn't going to make it and she deserved to say her piece.

'Yeah I'm here' I said

'I'm sorry for what I done with brax don't blame him it was my fault I love him you know but now I know he only has eyes for you I hope I haven't ruined it foe you too your good together and only now I can see that you both love each other and there was no hope for me and Charlie don't looked so shocked I've known since the day I came to the bar and you were there and I think that's the reason I kissed him just promise me you will take care of him' she said weakly putting her mask on a few times I nodded 'I haven't got much time please help heath look after Darcy and make sure he looks after her well I know I can be a bitch but Darcy is my life' she said she got wheeled of to the ambulance and they left to head to the hospital. I watched as the ambulance drove off. I slyly toke my phone out to text brax he had a right to know yeah I hated tegan but brax and her had a lot of history and I would never forgive myself if I didn't text him and he didn't get a chance to say goodbye

_Brax get down the hospital right down its tegan she hasn't got much time left and you should get to say good bye xx _

I put my phone back in my pocket and carried on with the investigation as the house got set on fire on purpose.

**Brax's P.O.V **

I just received Charlie's text about tegan I really didn't know if I should go and see her I stood behind the bar for five minutes thinking and then I decided to go and say goodbye not only for me but for her as well I asked the head waiter to watch the place and I darted to the hospital. When I got there I text heath and casey and told about tegan. I noticed tegan getting bought in I ran behind her

'Teegs?' I said

'Brax?' she asked

'Yeah I'm right here' I grabbed her hand

'I'm doing going to make it I can feel it but theres something you need to know?'

'What do I need to know tegan?' I said the doctors had wheeled her into her a room

'Right you got five minutes before she has to go for surgery' one foctor said as they left her room just leaving me and tegan in the room

'I know about you and that cop I've knew since the day at angelos and she a keeper so look after her brax but jake set the fire at my place and I told him about bout you and Charlie I'm sorry brax' I was shocked I didn't know what to say but I didn't think now would be a good time to argue because I could see she didn't have long

'Don't worry I'll sort it' I said I kissed her hand

'I love you brax' she said more weakly then she did before

'I love you too always will' I said as I kissed her forehead that when all the machines started to bleep. The doctors all came rushing in and about twenty minutes later I left the room to see heath, casey, ruby, Bianca and cgharlie standing in front of me

'She's dead' I said all I wanted to do was give Charlie a hug but I knew I couldn't. I think she noticed my face because she walked over to me toke my hand and guided me around the corner where no-one would see and she gave a hug and I held on to her so tight I never wanted to let her go

'Its ok baby' she whispered in my ear I kissed her forehead. We stayed in the embrace for a while then it came to me what tegan had told me. I pulled away.

'Babe jake pirovic knows about us' is all I could say and by her face she knew who I was on about well she should because she's arrested him a fare few times and she knows about mine and his feud so she knew it was dangerous but she didn't know how dangerous it really was.

**I hope you like this chapter a bit od drama for you guys next chapter will be up in the next couple of days PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for thi story I would love to hear them!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews and pms please keep them coming can't believe how many I've got for this story! Anyway here's the next chapter :)**

**Charlie's P.O.V**

Did brax just say what I think he did

'What did you just say?' I said looking straight into his eyes

'Jake pirovic knows about us' he said in a slow and serious voice I moved away from him. He tried to grab me but I wouldn't let him I was annoyed and terrified what Jake would do because I know what he is capable of and I also know about the gang war going on between the riverboys and Jake's gang

'I can't deal with this now' I said with tears falling from my eyes and walking away from brax I can't deal with all the emotions I am feeling right now and I know for a fact its not good for the baby. As I walked away from brax and over to ruby who was standing with Casey

'You ready to go rubes?' I said the four people that were standing in front of me could see that I was crying I tried my hardest to stop the tears from falling but it was no use as Bianca pulled me in for a hug

'What's up?' Bianca said while hugging me and before I could answer brax answered for me walking around the corner

'She's running away' he said with nothing more then anger in his voice I pulled away from Bianca and whipped my tears away from my eyes and looked at him the anger was building up inside me.

'No I'm not running away. How dare you say that after what you just told me. What do you what me to say or even do for that matter tell you its going to be alright well brax I'll tell you something if you think it will be then your deluding yourself and if you think I'm going to carry on with this relationship and put the ones I love in danger then you've got another thing coming were over' I said with the tears feeling down my face ran off out the hospital and to my car I headed home.

I got home and lucky for me Leah or vj wasn't home I ran straight to my bedroom collapsed on the bed and cried into my pillow. I can't believe Jake knows about me and brax what was he planning on doing because I knew he was planning something because the leader of a gang he hates is dating a cop isn't a good thing and if he told the rest of the riverboys brax would probably be dead considering I'm one of the officers that keep arresting them. With all the thoughts going though my head I'm surprised I managed to get any sleep but I did because I woke up with a wet pillow from the amount of tears I shed. I got off the bed and looked in the mirror I got a make-up wipe from my draw to whip all the smudged make-up from my face . As soon as I did that I walked in the front room to see ruby and Casey sitting at the table studying.

'I'm going to go' Casey said

'Don't go because of me I'm just going to some food then heading back to bed' I said walking into the kitchen the next thing saw was Casey walking out the back door and ruby standing at the kitchen counter. I turned around from making my de-café coffee as I couldn't have normal coffee

'What's going on Charlie?' she asked

'Nothing' I said simply as I walked back into the living room and sat at the dinner table ruby sat on the chair next to me with a confused look on her face. I knew she wasn't going to give up until I told her. I didn't really want to tell her because I knew as soon as I told she would be scared for everyone but I knew I didn't have a choice.

'Alright I will tell you but you got to promise not to be scared?' I said taking her hand in mine she nodded 'You know the gang war that's going on with the riverboys and the other gang well the leader of that gang knows about me and brax' I said

'How does he know because its only you, brax, me, Casey, heath and Bianca that know I'm sure know of them would have told him' she said

'Well I don't know how he knows but before tegan went to the hospital me and her were talking and she told me she knew so I gather she was the one that told him'

'But why end it with brax?' she asked

'Because rubes if I'm not with him then Jake will have no reason to go after brax or me or anyone so this way everyone is safe' I said she scoffed

'And if you believe that Charlie then you need to give up being a police officer because granted I don't know a lot about this gang war or about the other gang but surely if tegan had told him you and brax are together he will be after revenge weather or not your together now and wouldn't it be better to be with brax and let him protect you and the baby' she said putting a hand on my growing bump I know ruby's right I knew it wouldn't make a difference if me and brax are together or not because Jake knew we were.

'Yeah your right but still I don't know how to feel about this mess right now' I said breaking down ruby got up and hugged me I'm surprised that there was any tears left to cry but I was wrong. I pulled myself together and ruby sat back down in her sit

'Don't stress yourself out think of my beautiful little brother' she said I nodded and whipped the rest of the tears away 'You scared?' ruby asked

'To be honest with you rubes I don't know what I feel I feel hurt that I ended it with brax when I love him so much. I feel scared because I don't know what Jake is planning and by god I know he will be planning something big and I know just to well what kind of things he is capable of but most of all I'm terrified for me, my unborn son, brax, you, Casey , heath and Bianca because you all are involved with us one way or another and it will be the easiest way to hurt us' I said starting to get worked up again

'Shh Charlie I'll get you a drink of water' ruby said getting up and heading to the kitchen

**Ruby's P.O.V **

I walked into the kitchen to get Charlie a drink of water because every time she was talking about Jake and he being after her and her family she kept getting worked up and it wasn't god for the little one. After I got the water I thought to myself that the only person that will be able to calm Charlie down and put her at ease was brax I walked back into the living room put the glass of water down on the table

'Drink that I'm just going in my room to ring Casey and make sure he got home ok' I said as I walked off I heard Charlie yell

'Don't tell him about Jake and don't be thinking of telling brax how much of a mess I am because don't want him' she shouted I just laughed to myself because I was ringing brax no matter what she said because I know he would help her and I knew I couldn't. I pulled my phone out of my jean pocket and dialled brax's number.

Ring, ring, ring, ring

'Oh come on brax answer your damn phone I said quietly while the ringing continued. He answered after the ninth or tenth ring

'Oh finally' I said in a whisper so Charlie wouldn't hear me

'Sorry kid I was in the shower what's up?' brax said

'You need to come to mine' I said still whispering

'Why? And why are you whispering?' he asked slightly confused

'You need to come because Charlie is totally freaking out over this Jake thing and the reason I'm whispering is so Charlie don't hear me' I said laughing slightly at his stupid questions like he didn't already know

'Oh but I don't get why you don't want Charlie to know you calling me?' he asked

'Brax come on keep up I said I was going to Casey to see if he got home alright and I had strict instructions not to tell you what a mess she was so shut and get yourself over here because you're the only one that can make Charlie feel better about this whole mess' I said without taking a breath I can't believe how stupid men can be sometimes

'Alright rubes calm down I'll be there in about ten minutes make sure Charlie don't leave'

'Yep ok hurry up though bye' I said I hung up the phone and headed back to the living room

'Did Casey get home alright?' Charlie said as I sat back at the table

'Yeah he did he said he hope your ok' I lied

'Aww he's a sweet kid'

'I know because he with me' I said flicking my hair back Charlie laughed I was glad I made her laugh because she needed that right know with everything else that was going on. We chatted about stupid stuff for the next couple of minutes. The door knocked and Charlie looked at me and I smiled at her as I got up to answer the door. Before I opened it I looked back at Charlie to see her shaking her head obvious knowing who it was. I opened the door

'Oh hey brax look who is here to see you isn't he thoughtful right I'm going out see you lovebirds later' I said in a high pitched voice as brax walked in and I grabbed my phone and purse as I was walking out the door in heard brax and Charlie laughing at my comment

**Brax's P.O.V **

I walked into Charlie's house and I saw how upset Charlie was and I couldn't but blame myself if I wasn't such a dickhead no of this would be happening I would be able to enjoy and show of my girlfriend and tell everyone I had a baby on the way. I sat down on the seat next to Charlie I grabbed her hands and she didn't withdraw them which I though she would have. I looked at her and gave her a slight smile she weakly smiled back at me

'Charlie I'm so sorry this is all my fault' I said

'No its not brax you didn't ask tegan to tell Jake about us did you' she said I shook my head

'Brax you know him better then I do what will he be planning for us because he doesn't know I'm pregnant and I don't want anything to our son' she asked while cradling her bump with her free hand 'Wow' she said slightly shocked I ignored her first question

'What's wrong?' I said getting worried that something was wrong with the baby. She didn't say anything she toke my hand and placed it on her stomach then I felt it my boys first kick

'Was that?' I said excited that I just felt it

'Yes your son's first kick' she said still holding my hand on her bump I looked at her and I smiled at her she smiled at me

'Wow that was incredible' I said taking my hand of her stomach and in that moment everything that had happened had totally vanished from my mind. That was the best moment of my life I'm sure I will have plenty more in the future with my son and Charlie that's if she ever toke me back. This was killing me not being able to kiss her or anything yeah it has only been a few hours but I hated when we were apart it was torture. I got pulled out my thoughts by Charlie speaking obviously seeing I was deep thought

'Brax what do you think will happen?' she asked getting back to the mess that still needed sorting out I still hold of one of her hands on the table I rubbed my finger over her thumb before answering

'I really don't know but don't worry I will sort it and don't worry nothing will happen to ruby or you n the baby' I said looking into her eyes I could see how much pain she was feeling and I couldn't stop it

'But what about you?' her voice breaking I squeezed her hand for reassurance

'All you need to worry about is you and our son' I said as I got up and walking to the door

'But I love you brax' she yelled I stopped and walked over to she stood up I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her forcefully I pulled away I lent my forehead on hers. She had tears running down her face I whipped them away with my thumb

'I love you too so much Charlie you will never understand how much and the little guy I would do anything for you two that why I've got to this' I whispered I walked away but Charlie had hold of my hand not letting me go 'Please baby let me go' I said the tears were freely running down her face I could feel the tears ready to fall from my eyes as well

'No please don't go I love you' she begged crying harder then I have ever seen anyone cry before. It broke my heart to see the woman I love more then life it again this way

'I know you do' I said pulling my hand out of her grip and walking out the house. I stood at the door and heard Charlie cry hysterically. I walked to my car that was parked a few streets away so people would suspect I was at Charlie's. I got in my car and broke down in tears it killed me that all this was happening. I didn't want to tell Charlie but I knew exactly what Jake would be planning and I couldn't let that happen to the people I love and care about so I had to get to him first and yeah it was dangerous what I was planning but if it kept my family safe I would do it. I whipped my eyes and quickly pulled out my phone to text three people the first was ruby

_HI rubes stay at ours tonight me and Charlie are talking and sorting things out thanks for calling me I look at you like my daughter and never forget I love you kid brax x _

I know I lied but I didn't want her to go home and for Charlie to tell her and they for her to worry as well. The next person was heath he knew everything that was going on I filed him in after Charlie left the hospital

_Hey bro listen to me and make sure you do as I tell you go to Charlie's and stay with but don't tell ruby were your going I'm going to sort out this mess and bro please do me a favour look after Charlie, ruby , Casey and most of all my boy and remember I love you bud tell Casey that I'm proud of him and I love him too and heath stay out of trouble _

Heath knew exactly what I meant by that text because he knows what Jake and his boys are capable of when I told heath about what I was planning on doing he begged me to let him and boys to help but I told him it was my fault and my mess I would sort it and I needed him here to look after the family. Next person to text was Charlie I really didn't want to this but I knew I had to, to keep my family safe.

_Baby I'm so sorry for doing this but you have to understand I'm only doing this to keep everyone safe especially you and my son just to tell you I like the name Leon Braxton as a ring to it don't you think ;) but babe just remember I love you with all my heart and more and these last eight months have been the best of my life and that's all because of you and you have made me the happiest man in the world to be having a child with you and to feel him kick today was unreal I love you baby girl always will xx _

After I sent that text to Charlie I knew it wouldn't be long before I got a reply from either ruby or Charlie I knew I wouldn't get one from heath so I turned my phone off and put it in my glove box and toke my wallet out of my pocket and I opened it up to see three pictures I stared at them. One was of my unborn son I ran my finger over it and a tear feel on the plastic covering that it was in. the next picture of us three brothers, ruby, Charlie and Bianca my family they were the reason I was doing this and the final picture was of me and Charlie we were in bed the cover were covering everything apart from our heads. We were kissing and I toke the picture as we were kissing I loved this picture because it reminds me of how great she is. I put my wallet in the glove box as well and whipped the tears that had fallen from my eyes. I started the engine and went on my way to find Jake.

**Wow so what do you think I hope you like it I really wanted to show emotion in this chapter I hope I did alright? This chapter is much longer then all my others. PLEASE TREVIEW and tell me what you think I really hope I did alright at this chapter. Sorry I didn't have enough time to proof read so if there are any mistakes I'm sorry! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for all the great reviews and pms I love reading them :) I can't believe how many I got for my last chapter I'm so glad that the emotion showed! I'm sorry about the delayed update but I have been really busy in the last few days so I've got a free afternoon so I have decided to write a new chapter for both stories! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Heath's P.O.V**

I've just got a text from brax. As I read it ruby and Casey walked in giggling and just generally happy. I knew what brax was planning I just hope he is careful because I don't think I could handle this family all by myself brax was the glue of this family and if he wasn't around anymore I know the whole family would fall apart. I wish he let me and the boys help him but he is far to stubborn as he said its his mess he will fix it. I never tell him or Casey I love them its far to soppy for my liking but truth be told I could never thank brax enough for what he has done for me over the years the amount of sticky situations he has got me out of is unreal and I just hope he don't get hurt just so I can tell him that. I walked in the front room to greet ruby and Casey I had decided not to say what brax had said in the text to Casey because it will mean both of them will get suss and I know brax doesn't want that.

'Hey what you up to?' I asked as I sat down on the spare chair

'Nothing do you mind if I stay here tonight its just brax text me saying him and Charlie are sorting things out and I can stay here?' ruby said looking away from the TV and at me

'Yeah course it is kid, right I'm going to and see Bianca I probably will be late back so behave yourselves' I said getting up and picking up my keys and heading out the door. I know I lied I was really going to check on Charlie like brax told me to but he also told me not top tell ruby. I headed over to Charlie's. I really don't know what help I'm going to be because if brax sent me and rubes a text most likely he sent Charlie a text as well and I would hate to think what kind of mess she is going to be in. I will try and help her as much as I can because I know brax and I know he would have put a lot of planning into what he is going to do with Jake.

I got to Charlie's I parked my car outside her I house. If anyone saw my car I would just say I was there to make sure she knew ruby was staying at our house. I think it's a bit weird them still keeping their relationship a secret considering they are having a baby together but its up to them I will not involved in that all I can do is stick to my word and not say anything about them.

I walked up to the house I noticed all the lights were out I knocked the door lightly I waited for a minute or so and I assumed Charlie was in to much of a state to open the door. I knew Leah or vj weren't home because I saw Leah at the diner earlier and she was talking to roo about going to the city with vj for the night. I walked around the house and noticed a window open I didn't know what window it was but at this point I didn't care I just wanted to be there for Charlie. I climbed through the window and walked into the living room quietly. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Charlie on the floor with her back to the wall holding her phone close to her chest sobbing. The sobs were very quiet she must of cried so much she didn't have the energy anymore. I knew she would be hurting I hated seeing her like this she is my brother girlfriend who he is in love with but also she is my girlfriend's best friend.

I walked over to her and kneeled down beside her and put my arm around her and pulled her into me. She grabbed my shirt with one hand her other and still had a tight grip ion her phone. Her sobs got even louder and I could tell by her sobs that she was hurting like no-one has hurt before. I rubbed her back. I think she was glad to have someone there comforting her but I'm pretty sure its not me she would rather it be brax. We stayed in the embrace for a while. Then I plucked enough courage to speak.

'Brax will be fine Charlie he knows what he is doing' I said with nothing but sympathy. She looked up at me and nodded ever so slightly. She got up and sat on the sofa. I did the same

'Heath I feel so terrible how can I get past feeling like this?' she asked she looked at me with tear stained eyes and all I saw in her eyes was hurt. Never in a million years would I have thought I would feel sorry for a cop but Charlie was different she was nice and I had a lot of respect for her and I would do anything for her she was family to me her and ruby both were. I put my hand on her free hand

'I haven't got the answer to that Charlie but all I can is brax loves you and the only reason he had done this is to keep his family safe' I said

'But I want him to be safe as well and I know what kind of things Jake does and they aren't pretty'

'I know but will you just trust what brax is doing he know Jake will be planning something but Jake is not clever enough to be expecting brax to show up so brax has the upper hand' I said she looked at me and I smiled but I could notice she wasn't happy or sad the sadness had been replaced with anger

'You say that like it's a game of poker heath well let me tell you something its not. We are talking about your brother's life here, my boyfriend's and my baby's daddy do you not care' she yelled if it was any other situation I would have shouted back but I knew deep down she wasn't really angry it was just all her mixed emotions

'Yes Charlie I know that I'm not saying I don't care all I'm saying is I trust brax and so should you' I said calmly

'Why didn't you and the boys go with him?' she yelled

'Because brax didn't want us to' I said I stood up and stood in front of her and she started hitting my chest screaming

'I LOVE HIM HEATH' I grabbed her and pulled her into me and she finally stopped hitting me and started crying again. I'm not going to lie her punches hurt. I walked over to the sofa with Charlie still holding on to me. I sat down on the sofa and just held her she was still crying. After about half an hour of Charlie crying into my chest she had finally fallen asleep. I thought it would be better to stay here tonight to make sure Charlie was ok so I pulled my phone out of my pocket to text Casey.

**Casey's P.O.V **

I was sitting on the sofa with ruby watching some crap TV program she insisted we watch. My phone beeped to tell me I had a text I picked it up from the sofa arm and read it.

_Hey case I'm with Charlie she in a right state and I can't leave her like this. Brax has gone after Jake coz he know about brax and Charlie but he texted me before and told me to tell you he is proud of you and he loves you and case remember I love you as well I would take a bullet for you little brother I hope we can be close again soon I will always be there for you no matter what. Anyway enough of this soppy stuff don't worry about brax he will be fine but under no circumstances tell ruby what's going just say I'm staying at Bianca's don't want her to worry and that was brax's order _

I started at there phone for a few minutes for it all to sink in. it must be serious if both brax and heath were telling me they love me that never happens we are not them kind of brothers. I put my phone back on the sofa arm. Ruby looked up at me

'Who texted you?' she asked

'Just heath telling me he is staying at Bianca's so looks like we got the house to ourselves' I said seductively she smiled and leaned up to kiss me with force we made our way to my room.

A couple of hours later ruby was sleeping but I couldn't. I really couldn't get brax out of my head I hope he will be ok because he is my rock he does everything for my he is like my dad he protects me, makes sure I don't get into trouble and he wants me to do well in school. In some ways I wish my mum was like that but all she wants for me is to be another riverboy but brax wants different for me. I don't think I would cope if anything happened to him. I most defiantly go off the rails and get into all kinds of trouble. I really need to stop thinking like this and think positive like heath said brax will be fine. Soon after all the thoughts got pushed to the back of my head and I drifted of to sleep with my beautiful girlfriend.

**Ruby's P.O.V **

I woke up in Casey's arms I turned to see the time 4.28am. I am never awake at this time and I don't understand why I am now. I crept out of bed trying not wake Casey up. I walked out of his room to the kitchen to get a drink. After I got my drink I sat on the dinning table just thinking but the one thought that kept running through my mind was the text I got from brax earlier. I didn't understand why he would tell me that when he was sorting stuff out with Charlie it doesn't make sense. I got my phone off the coffee table. I opened the text again and I kept reading it over and over again. Don't get me wrong I love brax and I would love nothing more to look at him like a dad but its jus a bit unexpected. I sat there for while then I remembered Casey got a text from heath a few hours ago and I could tell he was shaken up about something but I decided not to say anything. But I knew something wasn't right because he stared at the phone for ages. I got up and went and got Casey's phone from the coffee table I quickly unlocked and straight to heath's message. I knew it was wrong to go through his phone but I knew he was hiding something and I needed and wanted to know what. Once I had read it I dropped the phone to the floor in total shock. Brax had gone after Jake. T made perfect sense now I collapsed on the sofa and started crying. I can't brax is gone to confront him. I can't lose him he has been there for me so much and to think he is only doing this to save our family. I sat there crying for ages the next thing I knew the sun was shining through the window. Picked up Casey's phone from the floor and read the time 7.23. I had been sitting crying for two hours plus. I wiped my eyes from the tears and I went to wake Casey up to go and see Charlie. I needed to be there for her she must be heartbroken. I walked in to the bedroom I sat on the bed a slightly nudged Casey.

'Morning babe' he said sleepy

'You need to get up and take me home' I said. Casey instantly got worried he must of thought something had happened to brax. He sat up.

'Why what's wrong?' he asked worried

'Nothing apart from my mum's boyfriend and your brother has gone after Jake and I need to be there for Charlie'

'How did you find out?' he asked calmer this time

'I woke up early hours this morning for a drinking and I kept thinking about the text brax sent me and it didn't make sense to me. Then I remembered you getting a text from heath and after you read it your mood changed and so I read it so now get up so I can go home' I said getting up and getting ready

Twenty minutes later we got to my house I opened the door to find both heath and Charlie asleep on the sofa. I put a cover over them and walked in my room. I'm glad heath was here for her. He is really sweet once you get to know him people that don't know the Braxton's are tough riverboys but none of them are like that they are sweet and would do anything for their family as brax is proving right now what ever he is doing. I hope he comes back soon and everything is ok.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I oke up in heath's embrace I'm so happy that someone was here to comfort me and help me though this. I lifted my head off his chest and I noticed he had a big wet patch from were I was lying. I got up and walked in the kitchen to make some coffee for heath. I could help but think something bad had happened to brax he hadn't been in contract with any of us since the texts he sent us. I miss him so much nothing can happen to him I love him so much and me and his son need him in our lives I can't lose him I just can't. I wouldn't be able to live my life if he wasn't in it. I got pulled out of my thoughts by someone walking into the kitchen. I straight thought it was heath but it wasn't it was ruby. She ran straight towards m and gave me the tightest hug ever and started to cry.

'Shh baby its going to be ok' I said stroking her hair shhe pulled away and wiped her tears

'How can you be so strong' she said

'You should of seen me last night I was a mess but heath calmed me down and now I have had time to think I know brax will be ok he has to for us' I said she smiled. Heath walked in the kitchen rubbing his eyes

'I need coffee' he said me and ruby both laughed I handeed him the coffee

'Sorry about your shirt' I said pointing to the wet patch he looked down I laughed

'Buckton that better me tears and not dribble' he said jokingly I walked over to him and hit him. I hugged him a whispered thank yo. He nodded

_A few hours later _

We were all sitting at heath's house. We left a hour or so after I woke up because I knew leah would have been back. We were sitting watching a film when heath's phone rang . We all long at him I was hoping it would be brax.

'Hey' he said after a few seconds 'Yeah this is him' he said then after a couple of minutes he said 'Yeah I'll be straight thee' he hung up the phione and we all looked at him

'We need to go brax as at the hospital' he said as he grabbed his keys and we all followed him to his car. On the way to the hospital all I kept thinking was I hope brax is ok and I hope he's not going to duie because heath said was the doctor rang him and said a darryl Braxton had been brought in. and that is all they said. Heath rushed to the hosptial. He was doing over the speed limit but I didn't care all I wanted was to see brax. When we got to the hospital we got directed to the room brax was in and we walked in.

'Brax' I said in whiisper I wasn't expecting to see what I saw.

**Hope you like this chapter. Sorry again it toke me so long to update I should hopefully get the next chapter up on Wednesday but I will only do that if I get 80 reviews so PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think. I haven't had time to proof read so if there are any mistakes I'm sorry! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow thank you lovely readers for your great reviews I'm so happy your liking my story. Well here's the next chapter as promised. I really am overwhelmed by the amount of reviews I'm getting it means a lot :)**

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I walked to the hospital room with heath, ruby and Casey close behind me. Every thought possible was going through my mind. I opened the door and I was shocked what I saw.

'Brax' I said in a whisper I could feel the tears ready to fell because of the state my boyfriend was in

Brax was lying down with black eyes, a few cuts and bruises on his face but the three things I noticed that shocked me was him being handcuffed to the bed, he also had a bandage on his head and a massive graze on his upper body. I stood there unable to speak. After ruby and hugged him and the boys gave him a manly hug which was basically a pat on the back. They left because they thought me and brax needed some time by ourselves. I stood still with the tears falling now. Brax looked at me

'Come here' he said gesturing me to go to him with his free hand. I walked slowly over to him. I was scared to touch him just in case I hurt him. I kept staring at his graze on his stomach.

'Its fine baby it don't hurt that bad' brax said grabbing hold of my hand. I sat on the bed and collapsed on him crying like a baby. Brax put his arm around me and kissed my forehead. I stayed in his embrace for a while then I pulled a away and sat next to him on the bed.

'So what happened' I said looking at him

'That don't matter just know I sorted it' he said I guess it was something bad and the only reason he doesn't want to tell me is to keep me out of considering I'm a police officer. I decided not to ask any more questions about knowing it was killing me not knowing why he was so hurt and seeing him handcuffed to the bed. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay here with him for long because a police officer would be here soon and they would stat asking questions why I was here especially as I'm not on duty till later and I'm not in uniform.

'You scared me' I said in a whisper he pulled me into him a gave me a kiss on the lips. I thought it would only be a short one but it was a passionate one. Brax proving that he missed me and that I had nothing to be scared of. I pulled away

'I know baby but don't worry it will never happen again I'm done with all the shit I was involved in for you and my son' he said cradling my every growing bump.

'Well I'm going to go so you other three visitors can come and see you and before the cops come and start asking questions but no doubt I'll have to come and ask you questions as I'm working later' I said giving him a kiss on his lips

'Yeah ok serge' he said winking at me I laughed

'And stay out of trouble you, we love you and I'm happy you ok' I said I am so happy he is back and he's in one piece it was a tough night but thank god he's ok.

'Oh yeah I'm going to get up to loads with me being strapped to this bed and I love you too baby see you later' he said I laughed at he's first comment I really don't get how he can be joking around when he's in hospital. I walked out to ruby, heath and Casey as soon as they see me they jumped up off their seat. They all fired questions at me.

'Go in and check for yourselves. I'm fine I'm going home to get ready for work I will see you all later and thank you heath for everything you done last night I will never forget it' I said happily

'So buckton you know how nice I was to you last night does that mean I will never be arrested again' heath said jokingly I shoot him a look and he scoffed but then smiled and nodded at me and walked in to brax's room. I left the hospital to go and get ready for work. I really didn't want to go 1) I knew I would be put on brax's case and 2) I just wanted to spend time with brax but this is what I get for keeping our relationship a secret.

**Casey's P.O.V **

We walked in to brax's hospital room and ruby ran straight over to brax and hugged him for dear life. I laughed slightly at how tight she had hold him. I'm so glad that brax and ruby have got such a good relationship. Ruby finally let go of brax and walked over to wiping her eyes from the tears that had fallen. She hugged in to my chest I put my arm around her . Brax locked at me and heath and nodded at us. I was so happy brax was ok because I don't know how any of us would of coped. I'm shocked how heath had acted in the last twenty-four hours I had never seen him as the caring type but he proved me wrong. I can't believe we could of lost him he is like the boss of us whenever me or heath are in trouble we go to brax and I would the same for ruby and Charlie as well so I'm over the moon he is still around to be there for us.

'So what happened bro?' heath asked sitting on the chair next to brax's bed me and ruby sat on the coach the other side of his bed.

'I'll tell you later' brax replied I knew he wouldn't want me or ruby knowing what happened

'Rubes you ok' brax asked locking at her she shook her head 'Come here kid' she got up and walked over to him. I thought it would be a good idea to leave them to it

'We're just going to wait outside' I said getting up heath followed me and brax nodded and smiled at us as we walked out. As we walked out I noticed a cop sitting outside brax's room. Heath noticed him as well

'What are you doing her' heath asked in anger

'I'm here to make sure mr Braxton doesn't escape' the cop replied heath laughed

'You honestly think he will escape well you cops are really dumb then aren't you'

'I suggest you lower your voice otherwise you will be arrested' heath laughed even more I just stood there knowing heath would came out with a smart remark and to be honest I don't blame I didn't get why he was guarding brax's room

'Oh ok and how will you get me to the station when your have to watch my brother's every move coz I don't see any other coppers around' heath said I was right it was smart comment it made me laugh though. The copper didn't answer him and we sat down heath giving the copper bad looks.

**Ruby's P.O.V **

After case and heath left the room I didn't move I just sat on brax's bed staring at the door. I didn't want to have eye contact with brax because I was scared him and I thought I would lose him. Its looks like I am with the handcuffs that are hanging from the bed. I felt brax touch me chin and tilt my chin so I was looking at him. He used his thumb to whip my tears away he smiled and I smiled back. Then I looked at his graze on his stomach.

'You and you mum are the same it don't hurt stop staring at it' he said laughing I stopped staring at it and looked at him 'Rubes I know I scared everybody but I had to what I did for our family and what I said to you I meant it your like a daughter to and I would do anything to protect you' I hugged him lightly because I didn't want to hurt him he looked in a lot of pain. I said my goodbyes then left the hospital and headed home to get some well needed sleep.

**Brax's P.O.V **

I was sitting up in bed with Casey and heath sitting on the sofa by the side of my bed. We just talking about stupid riverboy stuff really nothing in particular. I found it quite funny when they told me a copper was sitting outside my room guarding it like I was going to make a ran for it. I'm in too much pain for that yeah I told everyone I was fine but I wasn't the pain I felt was unreal I had never felt pain like it. It broke my heart to hear how everyone was when I was gone especially Charlie but like I said to her I only did for her and the family. I hadn't told any one about what happened but I knew it wouldn't be long before the coppers come and asked for my version of events. We all turned our heads when the door knocked.

'Come in' I said the door opened and in walked Charlie and Watson. They were only here for one reason and only that reason and that was to get my statement. I knew Charlie would have been put on this case but I really hope she wasn't because I really didn't want her to know what I did. They walked and Charlie gave me a smile. Heath and case left the room.

'Are you ready to give us your statement?' Watson asked

'Yeah I am but would you mind if I only gave it you?' I said looking at Watson she looked confused

'May I ask why?' she said in confusion

'Because Charlie is ruby's mum and if I say the truth then she won't like it and she might ruin ruby and Casey's relationship and I don't want that to happen because of me' I said ignoring that Charlie was even in the room. She nodded and Charlie left the room. I gave me statement I told them everything that happened and Watson was happy with what I had told her.

'Is that everything?' she asked I nodded 'Ok well it was clearly self defence so you will not be charged as for Jake he will be going down for a long time' she said taking the handcuffs off. Once she did that I moved my wrist around to get feeling back. Watson left my room and shut the door behind her. A minute later the door knocked again.

'Come in' I said less enthusiastic. All I wanted was to be left alone I didn't mind if it was case or heath but the only people that knock are the docs and coppers.

'Don't sound to happy to see me then I'll just go shall I' Charlie said standing and the door ready to open it again. I shock my head fiercely she laughed and walked over to me

'Sorry baby I didn't know it was you' I said leaning up to kiss her

'That's ok I can't be mad at you after you are in pain' she said rubbing my graze

'I'm not in pain please' I said seductively

'Oh really?' I nodded and she rubbed my graze a bit harder and I tried to hide the pain but I couldn't

'Ok you win' I said pulling her hand off my graze and kissing her fingers

'See you got the handcuffs off?' she nodded to my hands I nodded

'Baby please tell me what happened' she begged

'No babe coz I know you will hate me for it' I said she shook her head

'No I won't and you know why because I know you only did it to keep the people you love safe and in my books that is a man to be kept on to' Charlie said smiling at me I smiled back at her.

'Why do you have to be so sweet al the time yeah ok I will tell you but come back later when you finish work so then Watson won't be here' I said I gave her a kiss and said our goodbyes and she left. I really didn't want to tell Charlie but I think I owe her the truth and if she does hate me after then I will have to deal with I just hoped she didn't at least I had a few hours to think of how to say it.

**Hope you like this chapter I'm not to happy with it but I just wanted to show how everyone reacted to brax being back hope I did ok? PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think. The next chapter will reveal what happened between brax and Jake so as soon as I got enough reviews I will update. I haven't had time to prooof read because I wanted to keep to my word sorry if there are any mistakes. And my 90****th**** review will get a shout out :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews and pms hope you like this chapter :)**

**As I said a special shout out to **_**CHAXfan**_** and thanks for giving me a number of reviews 1 after the other hope you continue liking and reviewing my story : ) that goes for all the other lovely readings as well. I'm really sorry its toke so long to update I started writing this a couple of days after I updated the last chapter but then I got really ill and was in bed for a week then I got rushed into hospital I only got out Sunday I'm still a bit ill now but I can't make you lovely readers wait any longer. So I'm really sorry but hopefully everything will back to normal now.**

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I finally got brax to agree to tell me what happened between him and Jake. I was really scared of what he would tell me but nothing will ever stop me loving him. I was sitting at home just thinking of different stories that brax will tell me but somehow in my mind I knew it would be ten times worse then what I thought. I decided I wasn't going to go the hospital until I knew everyone had time with him and that I knew the police had left him to it. I finished my shift a hour ago and what Watson had told me was brax done what he done in self defence but she wouldn't tell me what because brax had asked for me to be taken of the case because of the relationship between ruby and Casey but that was just a cover up the real reason was because he didn't want me to get hurt. I was waiting for ruby and Casey to come back to let me know that everyone had left so I could go and see brax and to get the full story from him. Ruby and Casey came back to Leah's house at 6pm.

'Hey Charlie' ruby said as she walked in to the living room

'Hi rubes, Casey how's brax?' I asked still worried about my boyfriend's state

'He's fine thanks Charlie everyone has left for him to rest' Casey said it was his way if telling me I can go and see brax as the coast was clear. He couldn't say to much as Leah was at home. I nodded and smiled at him. I didn't want to make Leah suspect anything so I stayed and chatted to ruby and Casey for a hour or so. After a hour my phone beeped and I looked at ruby and she winked at me and I just laughed. I pulled out my phone to text was from brax.

_Hey gorgeous everyone has gone but I know you alre4ady know that so can you get your sexy bum here I'm missing you ;) love you B xx _

I smiled at the text. I got up and told everyone I was just popping out. As I was leaving the house I could hear ruby and Casey laughing. I shut the back door and headed to the hospital.

Once I got to the hospital I knocked on brax's door lightly just in case a nurse was in there with him on something. I waited outside for him to tell me to come in.

'Come in' he said. I walked in his room. He was sat up in the bed with the grin I love so much and he knows it as well. I shut the door I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips me thinking it would only be a quick soft kiss brax had other ideas and I ended up on top of him and the kiss growing more passionate by the minute.

'Mhm….. No brax' I managed to say in between the kiss. I pulled away and brax had a sad look on his face ' I promise as soon as you get out' I said stroking his cheek he grinned at me and I got up and sat on the chair next to him and held his hand. We talked about stupid stuff for the next ten minutes I know brax was just trying to put off telling about what happened to Jake but I needed to know because it scared me when I got that text it was like he was saying goodbye and I cant handle if Jake came back and it happened again but ten times worse. So I needed to know.

'Baby?' I said

'Yeah?' he replied looking at me in the eyes

'Are you going to tell me what happened with Jake or am I going to have to ask Watson and believe if I have to do that it won't be good for you' I said half joking and half serious

'Ok, ok I'll tell you but baby when I tell you please don't hate me remember I only did it for our family and also I don't want you to worry about the thing he did to me ok?' he said seriously if I weren't scared before I'm most definitely am now. I just nodded my head. He grabbed my hand in his as he hesitated to tell me what happened

**Brax's P.O.V **

I really didn't want to tell Charlie what had happened between me and Jake for the simple reason it might ruin everything and I don't want that because she is the only girl I have and most probably only love in my whole life but I knew I had no choice but to tell her she had a right to know after all I am her boyfriend and her baby's father. After a few minutes of awkward silence I began telling her what happened. As I was telling her I was re living it in my mind.

**Flashback **

After I left Charlie's house and I sent everyone the texts I rang one of my old mates for a favour. After he said he would do it for me I went to the restaurant to get some money for my mate was giving me. I drove out of summer bay to a part no-one ever goes to meet my mate. When he turned up I went to the back of his car to see it and he was right it looked like a top of the range gun I gave him the money to the gun and went on my way to find Jake. The only reason I got the gun was because I knew Jake would have weapons everywhere and probably one on him as well. I loaded the gun and put it down the back of my trousers so he wouldn't see it. When I got to Jake's place I parked where no-one would see me and the only thing running through my mind was I was doing this for my family I had to protect the ones that I love and care about. I couldn't let anything happen to them and if it did I would never forgive myself. I got out my car and wiped my eyes from the few tears I let fall from my eyes. I crept round the side off the house and I looked through the window and I got see Jake and a few of his boys in there so it was fair I waited for the boys to leave so it was just me and him and that way it would be a fair fight.

_Two hours later _

The boys finally left it was good in a way that the toke so long to leave because it gave me a chance to decided what I was going to do and how. I had decided to creep through the door and surprise him that way he won't have a chance to call anyone and hopefully not have a chance to grab any weapon, because I really didn't want to use my gun and end up in jail because I got a family and I know if I end up in jail Charlie wouldn't forgive for it. So I walked to the back door and lucky for me it was open I went in really quietly and shut the door. I went into the room Jake was.

'Hi Jake' I said with venom in my voice. He quickly turned around and looked at me with so much anger

'Oh Braxton I was waiting for you to show up'

'Yeah I knew you would be and I knew you would be planning something so I thought I would get he first and at least it's a fair fight' I said he moved closer to me so our face were inches apart

'Well ain't you nice the only reason you're here is so you cop girlfriend don't get hurt its sweet really shame it don't change anything I'm still going to go after her because I can see she the is the most important person in your life so it will hurt you and that what I want' he said with no emotion at all. That done it for me I flew for him I started to punch him. He hit the floor and I got on top of him and started punching him and head butting him in the face. He got a few hits in but I had the upper hand and then out of nowhere I feel to the floor and he was on top of me and I felt blood coming through my shirt and they that's when I realised he had stabbed me coz I looked to my right to see the knife on the floor. But it was like the adrenalin was still pumping though my body because I didn't feel a thing. Knowing he was on top of me now I still was punching him as best as I could.

'Now Braxton what was that? he asked

'FUCK YOU' I screamed in anger I carried on punching him and he did the same

'All this for a dumbass cop wow you must be sprung'

'And what if I am what has it got to do with you the shit is between me and you not her or my family'

'Yeah but what's the fun it that if I go after her or your precious family you will feel the pain even more then if I just went after you but don't worry this little visit has just made me more determined to hurt you by going after your loved ones' he said while laughing that did I got all my strength and pushed him off me and pulled out the guy from my trousers and pointed it at him. I stood over him being stabbed just went totally over my head I suppose when they say if you don't think of pain you don't feel it well I guess that saying is right. Having a gun pointed at him didn't effect Jake in the slightest. He just started laughing like it was a joke and that just made me more angry like I'm a soft touch I am far from that so I turned the safety off. I started to edge towards him and me taking the safety off must of proven I was serious because he's emotions changed and he was edging away from me but I was just moving forward every time he moved back. He moved so far back he was leaning against the wall.

'Oh now you know I'm serious?' I asked

'Please don't I have a life' he pleaded I swear I saw tears ready to fall from his eyes

'Well so do I but you didn't care about that five minutes ago'

'Ok if you leave now I will leave you and your family alone please just don't shoot' he said with nothing but fear in his voice I wasn't going to let him get away with what he was planning for Charlie because if I left now he would most likely still do it. I stood there for a while and all I could think about was Charlie and my unborn son and in that moment I knew I didn't want to live this life no more. I started to walk away. I got to the back door and Jake spoke

'Oi Braxton' he shouted I turned around and he had a gun in his hand and he pulled the trigger I ducked but I didn't duck quick enough it grazed my head I pulled my gun back out and pointed it at him

'Your gutless you will never pull the trigger' he shouted looking smug and in one fast moment I pulled it and he was on the floor. The next thing I remember I was in a hospital bed.

**End of flashback **

As I told Charlie she let go of my hand. I tried to grab it again but she refused tears were running down her face. When I finished telling her I sat forward in my bed and touched her hand but she quickly moved it away.

'Please baby' I pleaded a few tears falling from my eyes. She got on the bed with me and cupped my face and whipped my tears away. I put my thumb on her face and whipped her tears away I leaned in a gave her a kiss on the lips it was a passionate but slow kiss. Charlie pulled away and leaned her forehead on mine and kissed my nose.

'I love you but I can't do this' she said as she climbed off the bed I quickly grabbed her hand and she tried to pull away but I wouldn't let her

'Please don't' I begged

'Just let me go please brax' she said with pure hurt in her voice I let go off her hand and she ran out the room.

'No… please Charlie' I said in a whisper before the door shut and she walked away.

**Hope you liked this chapter I hope all the emotion is shown the way I wanted it to show. Again I am really sorry for the late update but I'm hoping to get another on up in a couple of days :) I haven't proof read as I just wanted to get it up for you all sorry if there are any mistakes. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think! I am hoping to get 100 reviews so lets see if I can!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone thanks for all the great reviews it means so much :) I am really sorry about the very late update but i have had alot going on in my life since the last time i update so again i'm really sorry anout that. i really do hope people will still be interested in my story because i promise you loverly readers there is some great stuff coming up :) i cant say that the updates will be regular as i'm getting my own place in the next few days so i will not have internet access straight away but when i visit people i will nick their internet ;) haa so i hope you undeerstand and are still interested in this story. It might be stort but nether the less i still hope you like it please review! **

_1 Week later _

Brax had'nt seen or heard from charlie since she had ran out of the hospital. he kept ringing and texting her phone which he got no response to. he had even asked ruby and bianca to try and talk to her but he didn't say anything about what happened because the way he saw it, it wasn't no-one elses business but his and charlie's. both bianca and ruby had both tried to get charlie to go either go and see brax or speak to him on the phone but she refused. In that whole week all she did was go to work , come home get a bath get in her pjs and go to bed. She didnt speak or see anyone all she wanted to do was lie or her bed with one of brax's shirts and think and cry.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

It was friday around 2pm i was still in bed as i didn't see the need to get out of bed as i didn't have work until tommorrow morning. All i was planning on doing today was getting a bath in about a hour and get into a clean pair of pjs and crual back into bed. All i really wanted to do was go and see brax at the hospital but the stubborn side of me wouldn't let me 'Oh god sometimes i really huate that side of me' i thought out loud.

It was a hour later no-one was home and i have had a bath and feeling fresh but then i walked into my room and saw something of brax's laying in the middle of the floor and then everything came rushing back. the tears started flowing freely down my face when i remembered the sad look in his eyes the moment i left his hospital room. In the whole week that i hadn't seen or spoken to him that is the only image i had in my head of him and it broke my heart every single time i thought of it, which was pretty much every second of the day. All i wanted to do was go and see him but i knew it would break my heart even more if i saw him for the simply fact i am a cop and he killed a man how could i possibley be a man that could do that. I know he had told me the reason he had done it was to protect his family which made me love him every more if that was even possible but the cop side of me wouldn't understand it and wouldn't let me get over the fact that he killed a man.

I was sitting on my bed cradling my bump in my own day dream when i heard a knock on my window. I jumped of my bed a walked over to my bedroom qindow and i was shocked at what i saw before me brax standing there looking in a lot of pain. i quickly opened the window and helped him climb through which was quite diffcult considering he was was much larger then me and he was weak at the moment. I walked him over to my bed i stood in front of him with a bit of distance between us because i didnt want to get to close to him. we stared at each other for a little while and all i saw in his eyes was love it might melt inside i cradling my bump thinking about how messed up my life was right now. after ten minutes of just staring at each other which made me blush i decided to break the silence.

'How are you?'

'In pain how are you he chuckled slightly he coud be so stupid sometimes i could see he was in pain

'No shit...' i paused thinking about what to say do i tell him the truth or do i lie to him o decided to tell him the truth it was the least i could do especially as he has been honest with me 'terrible'

'Me too can we please talk about this babe?' he asked

'Brax theres nothing to talk about you've told me what happened and i walked out i really do want to understand and a part of me does. Its just the cop side of me that doesn't you killed a man and before you say anything i know you have been cleared of anything because it was self defence but you have got to understand what i'm saying its just hard for me' i said walking over to the bed to sit next to him. The tewar had started to fall from my eyes brax saw this and he turned slightly to look at me i could see he was in pain. HE grabbed my hand with his.

'Baby i really do understand where you are coming from but i did it for my family you and junior both of you mean the world to me and if i didn't pull the trigger he would have pulled it on me and i couldn't let that happen so i just did it and to be honest with you i would do it again for the simply fact i know that nothing will ever happen to you or our little one so please baby?' he said taking a firm grip on my hand i could hear his voice breaking as he was prettu much begging me for forgivness. I put my hand on his face and with my thumb i wiped away the tears that esaped from his eyes.

'What are you doing to Darryl Braxton? a year ago i would never of got with a rough riverboy and now i am in love with one and going to have a baby with him' i said laughing lightly

'The same could be said for you i would have never thought i would be with a cop and having a baby with her' he said he leaned in to kiss me and i edged into him so it didnt hurt him. the kiss grew more passsionte by the minute.

**Brax's P.O.V**

I was laying in charlie's bed with her laying on my chest after our makje up session. i had missed her so much in the last week it was torture not seeing her especially when i knew it was all my fault. I'm so happy that she has said she will forgive me i know its going to be hard with her job and everything but i will do everything in my power to make it the way we were before i went to jake.

'It's my birthday soon' she said

'I know it is and to think i will have to watch you celbrate it without me' i said jokingly it was charlie's birthday next wednesday and she was having a party next saturday at angelo and half the bay were coming so i would have to try and keep my hands of her. Which is going to be so hard because she has shown me the dress she is going to wear and my god she looks sexy in it. I got pulled out of my dirty thoughts by charlie slaping me slightly on the chest

'Oi stop thinking dirty thought about me' she said blushing i put on a hurt face

'Iwas doing no such thing'

'Yes you was and no doubt with me wearing the dress i'm wearing to my party next week'

'You know me so well' i laughed

'Yes i do and don't forget it but on a serious note i'm thinking its about time people in the bay found out who my baby daddy i and how much i love him and i don't care what anybody thinks i'm going to stay with him and we are going to be a happy family me him and our baby boy' she said looking up at me. I was speachless i would have never thought this earlier charlie would be willing to tell me people about especially with everything that has just gone on.

'Errr...are... are you sure' i said finding it hard to get my words out

'No need to act so shocked yes i'm sure and i'm going to do it at my party. she said with the biggest grin on her face i couldn't help but smile i cupped her face in y hand and layed on top of her a gave her a passionate kiss. Once i had pulled away i leaned my forehead on her both both of us grinning i can't believe this time next sunday i will be able to show of my beautiful girlfriend and say to everyne i am going to be a dad.

**How was that? i am not to happy with but i hope you like it. Again i'm so sorry for the late update and at how short it is i hope you loverly readers will forgive me :) sorry if there are any spelling mistakes didnt proof read. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW so i know people are still interested i will definalty get the next update up by the end of next week :) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi thanks for all the reviews and pms it means so much to especially as i am a terrible updater its really nice to know people are still interested in my story :) I'm really sorry its toke me so long to update i know i said i would updater quicker but i have a bit of writers block i hadf the whloe story planned out but my computer broke and it lost all the outline to both my stories iu had other stories as well and at the moment i can't for the life of me remember what i had planned s please bear with me i promise i will think of things for it. If you have any ideas please let me know :) Hope you like this chapter!**

**Charlie's P.O.V**

It had been two days since i had told Brax i was going to tell everyone at my party about us. I was really scared about everyone's reaction considering i am the local police officer and Brax is the local gang leader who is known for the trouble the cause, but at the end of the day it was my business who i decided to date noi-one elses. The only person i cared about was ruby and she already knows so the weay i look at it if no-one approves of mine and brax's realtionship they can't suck it up because i am in love with him and we are going to be family and no-one can stop it. saying that i know what i'm like and i know it will affect me if anyone disagrees with my decision to date Brax so it is really worring me i haven't told brax about my worries for the simply fact he will just tell me not to worry as long as we are happy it shouldn't matter.

I was on my way to angerlos to go and see brax when John came running up to me.

'Hi john you seem in a bit of a rush?' i asked him

'Yeah i am sergeant i wanted to speak to you about a police matte' he replied i stopped and looked at him in my way of telling to carry on 'Its to do with god for nothing riverbiys'

'Why what have they done?'

'I saw that darryl braxton dealing drugs outside the surf club about half an hour ago' he said to say i was shicked was a understatement but i had ro act professional

'did you actually see drugs change hands?'

'Errr... No i didn't but i know what i saw' he said slightly offended that i questioned him about it

'Sorry John its my job to make sure i get all the facts all i can do is go and speak to Mr Braxton and see what he says' I said walking away

'You know he will just deny it i say you arrest him and get that scumbag out of the bay for good' He shouted behind me well i know that will be one person that don't agree with our realtionship and agree with me having a 'scumbags baby'. i headed to angerlos to comfront Brax about it i hope to god he isn't dealing drugs but if he is for him to tell me the truth. I walked into angelos it was inbetween shifts so it was only him and Heath there having a beer.

'Hi babe' He said as i walked up to him andf pecked him on his lips

'Alright guys i know i know about your realtionship but no need for me to see that so early in the day' Heath said as we parted i looked at him as he was making gagging noices.

'Heath how is it early it 2pm' i shot back as me and brax both laughed. I pulled away from brax's grasp and sat on the stool next to heath brax was behind the bar.

'What's up? You look like your upset?' Brax asked me i just stared at him then i turned and looked at heath.

'Gotcha' He said as he walked out of angerlos

'Right i will only ask you this once but i need you to promise me you will be totally honest with me no matter what the answer is and even if you think the answer will break us up i need you to be honest with me ok?' I asked in a broken voice scared of what the answer would be the tears were welling up in my eyes and i knew any time now they would make a apperence.

'What is it? Your really scaring me now Charlie? he asked as he toke hold of my hands but i withdrew them i knew i had to be professional it was a police matter and not about our realtionship. When i withdrew my hands the look on his face was pure devastation it broke my heart to see him like this.

'Please just promise me?' I asked in a shaky voice he just nodded so i countined 'Where were you at 1.30pm today?' i asked. He just looked at me with confusion

'Why?' He asked

'Just answer the question Mr braxton' o said just so he knew it was serious

'Oh i get it now ploice business' He said in a sarcaism in his voice 'I was a the surf club getting a juice then i come back here'

'Is that all you done? did you speak to anyone outside the surf club?' I asked slightly angry witgh the way he answereed the question he knew i had to do my job

'Yeah i did i was speaking to someone and no i'm not giving no names' He said annoyed

'Brax please you know i have to follow up with complints and stuff' i said in a whisper i looked up at him as our eyes locked he's face soften.

'Why whos complained?' He asked 'Off the record obviously' hje said jockingly i just laughed he could be so stupid sometimes he smiled at me

'Why do you have to use that grin you can get anything you what from me when you flash that' i said rubbing my hand over my face. He didn't say nothing an#gain he just flashed me a smile and winked at me. 'Ugh' i said in frustion

'Your unbelieveable cute but anyway john said he saw you dealing drugs outside the surf club were you?' I asked

'Oh my god that guy is unbelieveable' Brax said thumping the bar. He waklked around to where i was sitting pulled me up and grabbed my hands ' Baby i swear on my babies life i wasn't selling drugs i told you i was on the straight and narrow and i am the reason i was talking to a guy out outside the surf club was because i was buying something off him and john properly saw me giving him money and him handing me a bag and i feel to go and knock him, out for ruining the surprise' he said with utter love in his voice and i knew he was telling me the truth. He let go of my hands and leaned over the bar he picked up a bag and handed it me.

'Open it, its one of your presents for your birthday' He said.

**Brax's P.O.V**

I can't believe John went to charlie to try and accuse me of drug dealing and he totally runined my surprise for her i had brought one of her presents for her birthday i was going to give it to her tonight when she and ruby came over for dinner but that stupid old intferring man had it get himself involved in my business. i handed Charlie the bag and told her to open it as she started to ope it my heart was racing i hope she likes it. It toke me ages to think of something special for her and to show her how much she means to me. When she had openeded it she burst into tears

'Oh god you hate it' I said wipping her tearrs away i pulled her into me. She pulled away after she had stopped crying after a few minutes and wipped the rest of the tears away.

'No I love it thank you so much i love you' he said kissing me passionatly only pulling away when we both needed air. i had brought her a medium size photo frame it had five slots for different pictures and on the top it had 'MY family written in gold. I had put a picture of me and charlie when we first got together, a scan photo of our baby, one of ruby, one of me, Charlie, Ruby, Casey, Heath and Bianca at the beach from the other week but i think the one she cried at was the one that was in the middle it was one of her bmum and dad her and Ruby. i had asked ruby the other day if she had one of the four of them and she gave me it to me will not without asked a million questions first.

'I love you too' i said pulling her into hug. She was quick to pull away like she had just remembered something i looked at her puzzled.

'You said 'one' of my presents does tha mean i got more' She said with a massive grin on her face i nodded. 'What, whst .what?' She asked like a five year old i laughed at her

'You will just have to wait and see won't you'

'No thats not fair please tell me?' She said trying to acted upset

'You know that don't work on me' i chuckled

'Well maybe not but if you don't tell me you won't get none for atleast a month' she said with a cheeky grin on her face

'Babe like you will be able to resist this for a whloe month' i said running my hand up and down my body with a smug look

'I hate you' She said trying to walk away but i pulled her back

'Oh no you don't its only four days till your birthday i'm sure someone that is a police office and some beautiful like you can wait that long' i said pecking her lips

'Why do you have to be so charming when i'm tring to act mad at you' i shrugged and grinned 'Well anyone i've got to go back to wotk i'll see you tonight at 7 love you' she said kissing me passionaly i pulled away. I kneeled down and put my ear to her bump

'Bye little man remember to look after mummy and remwember daddy loves you' i said kissing her bump i looked at charlie who had tears in her eyes i stoiod up and wipped her tears away 'Don't cry i love you too' i said cheeklly she slapped my arm and walked out of angelos cradling her bump. i can't believe on friday everyone will know about me and charlie its so unreal that i only wanted a sex buddy and now i'm in love and going be a dad. I know Charlie is worried about everyone finding out about us and what they will all think and doesn't want to tell me because she knows what i will say not to worry as long as we are happy it shouldn't matter but everyones know what Charlie is like it will hurt big time if people don't approve of us but no matter what i will be there by her side.

**I hope you liked it please REVIEW and let me no what youy think i would like a few more reviews if people rewad it please could you just tell me what you think please. Sorry if there are any mistakes didn't get time to proff read again PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey lovely readers! I'm really sorry for the overdue delay in updates but life's just got in the way. But I promise it will back to normal now things have finally got back to normal and calmed down :) hope you enjoy this update and I hope I haven't lost to many readers.**

**Charlie's P.O.V **

I woke up with the wind blowing through the curtains I groaned and turned the opposite way and tried getting back to sleep but people at my bedroom door had other ideas.

'Knock knock' came Ruby's voice

'Go away till a more reasonable time' I groaned and pulled the duvet over my head

'No mother dearest it's not every day you get grove n gifts and everyone's spoils you so it's time to get up and start enjoying the day' ruby said in a enthusiastic voice jumping on my bed and pulling the duvet off me. I groaned and sat up

'Fine I get it but you do know I'm pregnant and need rest' I said takin the presents of ruby. I opened one of the presents and it was a beautiful necklace it was gold with a gold heart it was absolutely stunning I looked at it very closely with my mouth wide open.

'I take you like it by your reaction' ruby laughed I grabbed her and hugged her

'Oh darling I love it thank you so much I love you so much' I said with tears in my eyes

'Alright It's only a necklace' ruby said pulling away from the hug and Sitting crossed leg on my bed

'It's not just a necklace it's a stunning necklace' I laughed

Ruby gave me another present which was a lovely Paul's boutique handbag with a matching purse it was gorgeous. After ruby had gave me my presents she left my room to go and make pancakes for breakfast while I got ready. I stayed in bed for a little while just thinking about how lucky I was I had a wonderful daughter a gorgeous boyfriend and the most incredible gift i could ask for and that's my baby boy that's gonna have two parents that will love him unconditionally. Then my thoughts went to tonight where I'm going to tell everyone in summer bay that I'm in live with the local criminal and he is always my baby's dad all I could think was how people were going to take the news and how they where going to treat me and especially the baby. The way they treated brax didn't bother me because I know he will be able to protect himself but then again I know he will do anything for me and his baby. I got pulled out of my thoughts by my phone ringing.

_Ring ring ring_

I grabbed my phone off my bed side table and smiled at the caller Id I answered it.

'Hey' I said down the phone

'Hey baby happy birthday' brax said

'Thanks how are you this fine morning?'

'Well your in a happy mood this morning missy but I'm fine missing my beautiful girlfriend and baby boy' brax chuckled

'I am in a happy mood shouldn't you be happy that my hormones ain't made a appearance yet and we miss you too when you coming over Leah has already left' I asked

'Yeah I am extremely happy that the hormones ain't kicked it yet I don't tho k I could cope with hormonal Charlie' he chuckled

'Oi be very careful it's your fault if I get hormonal anyway'

'How do you work that out?'

'Cause you got me pregnant' I giggled

'Well I didn't hear you complaining at any point'

'Well no I didn't and I still don't how can I when you so good in the sack'

'I knew you were only for my body' he said trying to act upset I chuckled

'Well that is true but it dies help that I'm madly in love with you as well'

'Nice save' brax laughed 'anyway il be around in about twenty minutes see you soon birthday girl'

'Ok see you soon love you'

'Love you too' he hung up I put my phone on the bedside table and climbed out of bed and grabbed some towels and jumped on the shower.

Thirty minutes later I was all ready and walked out ofy bedroom to see brax, ruby and casey sitting at the dinner table having pancakes

'Oh there you are what toke you so long?' Ruby asked as I sat in between brax and ruby

'I was on the phone then I jumped in the shower' I replied putting two pancakes on my plate

'Oh ok I don't even wanna know anymore' she screwed up her face as brax grinned and winked at her

'Happy birthday Charlie' casey said handing over a card

'Ahh thanks case you didn't have to get me anything' I said opening the envelope u gasped at what was in it it was a voucher for $50 for the mall

'Case this is far to much'

'No it's not there's two reasons why that's just right 1) you are a brilliant mum to ruby and if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have this special girl in my life so I'm forever In your debt for that and 2) I have been waiting for god knows how long for brax to find so robe who could tame him and for him to finally fall in love so again I'm in your debt for that too so if anything that's to little' casey said I smiled and ruby grabbed him and kissed him

'Ok guys give it a rest' brax chuckled the pulled anyway and Ruby's cheeks started to go red ' well you were the one that done so don't get embarrassed now' brax poked her Ruby's cheeks just brighten. We all laughed

'Well thank you casey it's a lovely thought' I said he just smiled the rest of breakfast was in a comfortable silence

After breakfast ruby and casey cleared the table watched tv with us for a little while then went for a surf but I knew the only reason they left was to give me and brax some alone tune but I wasn't complaining it was already 1pm by the they had left my party was at 7pm we sat on the sofa cuddled up watching some tv program I wasn't interested in I was staring up at brax with a grin.

'What can I do for you miss buckton' he asked not looking at me well clearly he was more interested in the program then I was

'Noothing' I said sweetly running my hand up his chest under his shirt but that didn't do anything either so I decided on a different tactic I ran my hand down his chest moving towards is belt buckle but before I got any further he grabbed my hand and looked at me

'Oh no you don't many times and nine times out of ten it don't work of good for me' he chuckled he kissed me passionately me pulling away first because I needed air

'But I thought you could give me a birthday treat' I said he out he's hand on my face

'I will after you party don't worry it will rock your world like it never had before' he said with a wink I laughed

'Ok I suppose I can wait but only if we watch something I like' I said

'Do we have to' he groaned

'Well it is my birthday after all' I said happily

'Fine but no chick flicks'.

'No that's fine I don't feel to watch one of these today how about fast and furious five?' I suggested he smiled and nodded I got up to put the DVD on. After I put the DVD on I sat back on the sofa and brax put his arm round me and I laid my head on his shoulder I pressed play.

**Brax's P.O.V **

We were half way though the film and my thoughts were all about tonight in a matter of hours the whole of summer bay will know about mine and Charlie's relationship and I know she was worried knowing she wouldn't admit it I know people's opinions matter to her.

'Babe?' I questioned she looked up at me

'Yeah'

'Are you sure about tonight?'

'What my party? Well I think it's a bit late to cancel now don't you?' She chuckled

'No about telling everyone about us and about me being the little guys dad?' He fully sat up when I said it she toke hold of my hands

'Yes babe I am sure il be honest will you I am abut nervous but at tge end of the day I'm sick and tired of hiding us and the main people I care about are happy for us so I really couldn't care less what other people say and think all I know is I live you more then I've ever loved anyone and I know you will protect me and our baby though anything so asking as I've got you and my family I know I will be fine' she said I smiled and leaned over to her and gave her a passionate kiss.

'And besides I need to show my sexy nan off and let everyone know you are off the market' she chuckled

'Don't worry all the girls round here know I'm not interested and I need to let every guy that looks at you that you are in fact taken' i said leaning to peek her on the lips' we went back to our original position

Now I know she is happy to tell people I am happy for everyone to know as long as Charlie's happy I am. I can't wait for later now but I do wonder what everyone think of our relationship. Well I guess only time will tell. I kissed Charlie on the head and carried on watching the film.

**Thanks fit reading hope you liked it PLEASE REVIEW sorry if there are any spelling mistakes didn't get time to proud read. Again I'm really sorry for the the delayed update but as I said it will be back to normal now I have already started writing tge next chapter and it will be up some point tomorrow :) please please review so I know people are still interested in reading this story :) **


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for all the reviews and pms means a lot I know a few people have said about the long delays in updates but that won't be happening if I can help it and also js I appreciate your comment but don't worry there is a lot drama to come so I really hope you stuck with the story :) hope you like this chapter! :) **

**Braxs a P.O.V**

It was now approaching 7pm and I was behind the bar at angerlos waiting for Charlie and ruby to arrive most of the guests where all ready here. I was serving someone when I looked over at the entrance and my breath was taken away at the sight I saw. It was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen she was wearing a lovely electric blue coloured dress that hugged her bump in the most stunning way I had ever seen.

'Excuse me?' The customer spoke pulling me from staring at my beautiful girlfriend I looked down at the counter and realised I had been pouring drink on the counter and totally missing the glass

'Oh sorry I was in a world of my own' I apologised grabbing a cloth and cleaning up the mess I had caused

'Thats fine don't worry about I caught a glimpse at who you where looking at and she is one stunning lady I wouldn't mind some of that and I hear it's her birthday party and she's single as well' he said with a seedy look on his face my blood was boiling inside because I knew he was only after one thing and also he's saying that about my girlfriend but I knew I couldn't say anything until Charlie had told everyone.

'Well mate I don't think she's looking for anything right now considering she's pregnant' I laughed

'Pregnant chicks do it for me every time so it worth a shot' he chuckled

'Well I wouldn't if I was you' I said in a warning tone but not noticeable

'Well I'm not you am I and I know you were checking her out but I gather you've known her for a while so I would say you've had your chance'

I went to reply when Charlie walked up to the bar she winked at me I smiled at her.

'Hey what can I get you?' I asked as I walked to her. She leaned a bit over the bar to whisper in my ear.

'Well I know what I really want right now but seeing as no-one knows about us I will just have to contain myself until then' she said seductively I looked at her and she grinned at me I just groaned and started to pour her a orange juice. I looked over to where that guy was sitting but no-one was sitting there so I relaxed a little bit thinking he had left.

'So how are you liking you party so far?' I asked handing her the orange juice

'Yeah it's not to bad how's you night going?'

'It could be better but considering I can't come out from behind this bar I'm a bit bored' I laughed

'Why can't you come out from behind the bar?' She asked confused I leaned into her to make sure no-one could hear me

'You see my sexy pregnant secret girlfriend is here tonight and needless to say I'm happy to see her looking so god damn sexy in the blue dress she is wearing' I whispered she laughed clicking on to what I meant about my manhood

'Well mr braxton I would say your girlfriend is looking forward to later tonight' she whispered back and winked I laughed

'You know it's rude to whisper' Heath said sitting on the bar stool next to Charlie

'Well the things we were talking about you really wouldn't want to know' I laughed

'Ok maybe it's not rude to whisper then shame you can't whisper at night ain't it buckton' he poked Charlie playfully in the arm Charlie's cheeks flushed and she put her head on the counter I gather to cool her cheeks and not having to face Heath as he just embarrassed her.

'Shut up Heath like you can talk 'oh Heath please harder oh oooo yes' I said in a girly coice pretending to be bianca from what I heard a few nights ago

'Alright alright I get it but I don't care atleast I'm good at what I do' he said Charlie looked up

'Oh don't worry Heath brax is good at what he does aswell too good if I say so myself' Charlie laughed and winked at me I just smiled

'Well any time you want to test out someone else I'm always happy to help' Heath said jokingly I slapped him on the head

'Right babe I'm goin to mingle with tge great and go and dance for a little while il see you in a bit' Charlie said getting up and heading to the dance floor towards Leah bianca and roo.

_2 hours later_

The party was in full swing I closed the

Restaurant for the party so it was the guests of Charlie's birthday party now. I caught my myself taking long glances over at Charlie throughout the night and she was looking at me every now and then and winking at me I loved seeing her so happy and enjoying herself. I was standing at the bar clearing some glasses when I spotted the guy from earlier talking to Charlie. I moved closer to where they were standingvwithout looking to suss.

'Hey baby care to dance' he slurred

'No thanks' Charlie politely refused

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I was dancing with roo Leah and a few others ruby and bianca where sitting at a table with Heath and casey acting all lovey dovey and usually it would make me feel sick but tonight all I could imagine is me and brax doing it in front of people and not caring who's around. I seriously can't wait for it. I got pulled out of my thoughts by some guy coming up to me.

'Hey baby can to dance?' He slurred I could tell he was hammered he couldn't even stand up straight. I quickly glanced in the direction of brax and he's facial expression made me giggle to myself

'No thanks' I politely said moving slightly back but he didn't take no for aanswer he moved closer to me

'Come on I heard it was your birthday I thought I could give you a birthday treat' he put his hands on my wrist it made me feel extremely uncomfortable and sick to my stomach only brax should talk to me like this. I pushed he's hands away

'No your fine thanks you should go home' i suggested

'Not unless you come with me' he was that close to me I could smell he's beer breath I moved further back I bumped into Sid

'Sorry Sid' I apologised

'Your alright Charlie is this guy giving you trouble?' He asked I nodded slightly

'Nah I'm not mate me and my lovely pregnant friend Charlie are just having a friendly chat ain't we Charlie?' He said grabbing my hand and pulling me closer to him

'No we ain't I don't even know you can you please go otherwise I will call the police' I said in a firm voice

'Your lying you do know me my names Henry' he said pulling at my waist and standing behind me starting to grind on me I just stood still I couldn't move and I was scared knowing I was surrounding by loads of people they were all having a good time that they weren't paying much attention.

'I think that's enough Mate' Sid pulled me behind him

'Nah I don't think so we are just having fun' he said standing closer to Sid like he was ready to hit him but sid stood his ground

'Well I don't think Charlie sees it like that so I suggest you leave'

'Who are you her boyfriend' Henry asked slight angry Sid was ready to reply but then I saw brax come up to us he had jumped over the var he was angry I just hope he doesn't say anything stupid

'No he's not but I fucking am so I suggest you leave now' brax shouted that's when I realised That everybody was surrounding me and the music had been turned off probably because brax jumped over the bar and acted like superman I can't believe he just said that now I've gotta do alot more explaining then I originally planned. I looked around at all the shocked faces I wanted the floor to swallow me up.

'Oh I say' colleen piped up I looked at brax and he mouth 'I'm sorry' I smiled at him and shock my head

**Hope you liked this update please review I love hearing what you think :) PLEASE REVIEW**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks fur all the amazing reviews and pms I'm glad you liked the last chapter sorry its toke me a few days to update but I've been so busy and been trying to write this for days hope you like this one to :) **

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I stared at all the stunned silent faces that where opened mouthed and looking at me then at brax then brax to me. I had lost my voice I couldn't open my mouth to say what was needed to be said. I was grateful for ruby she came and stood by me and put her arm around me.

'Its ok mum you can do this' she whispered I looked at her and smiled I looked at brax for more reassurance he smiled and nodded at me he walked over to me and stood the other side of me

'Right I suppose your all abit shocked and confused at what's going on' I said they all nodded so I continued 'I have been seeing brax for quite a while now in secret because I knew not many people would accept our relationship but it's a been a long time and I love him he loves me and the few people that I care about are happy for us both' I finished taking hold of braxs hand he squeezed it I looked up at him and he grinned at me. It felt like an lifetime before anyone spoke

'A police officer and the local criminal what is this world coming to maybe I should get with a teenage boy' colleen gasped

'Oh shut up colleen get a grip' Irene pipe up

'But it's the most horrific thing that could possibly happen' she said I couldn't find the words to stop her or to contradict her. All I could do was hang my head in shame I knew this would happen it was the main reason why I didn't want to tell people about me and brax. He tilted his head so I could see him he put his hand on my chin and pulled it up to look him In the eyes.

'Hold your head high you ain't done nothing wrong baby and just remember I love you' he said looking at me lovingly I smiled at him and squeezed his hand. I got the courage to open my mouth and speak

'Mrs smart I know what you and probably half the town thinks about me and brax being together but at the end of the day I'm the one that has decided to start a relationship with him I didn't ask anyone to start it with us a relationship is between two people not two plus the whole town I love him and I'm not going to break it off with him just because a few people don't like it. If that means I lose a few friends then so be it' u said tearfully I let the tears ran freely brax wiped then away quickly

'Well I for one will not be accepting this relationship and I'm sure a lot of people down the station won't either' colleen said

'Well mrs smart today's your choice and don't worry about the other officers' I replied

'Well I agree with colleen' u heard a voice say I looked towards the entrance and morag stood there she clearly heard the whole thing

'Mo- morag?' I stuttered

'Hi Charlie me braxton' she said harshly everybody was looking at us both thinking what the hell was going to happen now well I think exactly tge same I really didn't want a big scene like this I just wanted to tell people calmly and u defiantly didn't want morag to find out like this. We stood staring at each other for a while I was fully aware if the rest of the guest were waiting for the fireworks to explode

'If I could please ask everyone to leave I think it's time fit me and my stepdaughter to have a little chat' morag said everyone looked at her In shock but done as she said but colleen stayed behind 'Coleen that means you too' she said harshly

'But I'm family I think I should be here to'

'No you only want to be here for the gossip would you just go' morag said without losing eye contact with brax they had been staring at each other for the last ten or so minutes.

'Bu but' colleen stuttered

'Oh god damn it you old bat would you just go away this does not concern you' morag angrily said and the look on colleens face I couldn't help but laugh. Colleen left which only left me brax ruby casey Heath bianca and morag.

'So what do you think you are doing with someone like him?' She asked pointing angrily at brax

'To be honest what the hell has ur got to with you' ruby piped up before I could answer her

'Ruby I suggest you stay out this'

'No why should I at the end if the day you don't even know brax the way me and my mum does so you have no right marching in her shouting the odds it's like you think your her mum well need flash your bit and her mother my nan pasted away a long time ago' ruby said tears running down her face casey out his arm around her to comfort her. I felt to cry as well to see my daughter that upset and she's 100% right about what she said. Morag stood there opened mouth shocked she didn't know what to say.

'I'm your step mother Charlie and I promised Ross before he passed away that I would loon after you and ruby tge best I could and considering the men you two have picked u would say I've done a lousy job. But that all stops now' she said in a threatening tone

'What do you be that' I said in a whisper

'You are to end this ridiculous relationship you have going with that criminal and worry about that baby growing inside of you. As for you ruby I don't know your mother allows you to go out with him he is no good for so you will be coming back to the city with me tomorrow night'

**Brax's P.O.V**

I had enough if morag looking down her nose at my family and telling a grown woman who she should and shouldn't see. Then basically telling her she's a bad mother I stayed quite because It wasn't my place to get involved but what she just threaten I had no choice but to stick up for my family.

'Right before anyone says anything else I think I should have my say. You don't know who I am and what I do yeah ok I was always in trouble with the police and the crowd I hang around with are not exactly a good influence, but that's my life and since I have been with Charlie I gave been on the straight and Barrie so before you come storming into MY restaurant I suggest you get facts right about me first. As for Ross not being proud if either of the girls I didn't know the bloke but I'm pretty damn sure he would be the proudest person that was ever created so If I know that then that makes me think did you really know the man your were married to that well? Other thing Charlie has done the best job she could do with ruby and I fit one think shed done a fantastic job and ruby is a smart beautiful young lady, don't tarnish my younger brother because of his last name he is a smart kid he's never been in trouble and he does well in school so just so you know I will never give up on Charlie as long as I live I love her with all my heart. I also know that casey loves ruby with all his heart aswell so I suggest you get out of my restaurant and don't bother coming back because since I have been with Charlie which is about 10 months now I have seen you twice so you don't really care about the girls do you? By the look on your face I take it you've worked out that that's my baby inside of her and yeah you would be right in thinking that' I finished taking a deep breath in then out again I looked round at all my family smiling then I looked at morag she was opened mouth shocked

'Well said bro now if you wouldn't mind leave my family alone you interfering old bat' Heath said and I couldn't help then chuckle. She looked at Charlie in my arms and ruby in casey's.

'Thus isn't over I can ensure you lit of that and just for the record Ross would be disappointed and ashamed of the girls he brought up' she said without nothing but venom in her voice she walked out.

Charlie was sobbing silently into my chest I kissed her on the forehead and wrapped my arm more tightly round her wrist. I looked at Heath and he got what I meant straight away and nodded.

'Alright kids come on key get you home' he said

'Naa your alright Heath I don't want to leave my mum' ruby said with a choked voice

'Come on tubes brax will look after get you need rest' casey whispered to her and kissed her on her head she looked up to him and smiled

'Ok brax if you need me just let me know' she said I hosted. Ruby walked over and hugged Charlie as tight as she could charlie was still crying.

'Mum don't worry about that old gag she don't know what's talking about' ruby said while hugging her they pulled away. Charlie wiped Ruby's tears away and kissed her forehead

'I won't baby I love you'

'I love you too' with that everyone left

I moved to behind the bar to me and Charlie a drink she said in one of the booths. Once I poured tge drinks I brought them over to the table she was sitting at I out the drinks down and slid on next to her.

'I know you could do with something a lit stronger then orange juice but I want my baby boy to stay healthy' I said sliding the glass closer to her

'Thank you' I said in a sift voice m

'Your welcome baby but listen I know you weren't expecting it to come out like that but I couldn't just sit there and let that guy put his hands all over you'

'No I didn't but I'm glad you did what you did you were like my night in shining armour all sexy and protective' she said seductively I grinned at her and kissed her in the lips it was a soft and tender kiss.

'I'm also sorry about how everyone reacted about you being with me' I said sadly she looked at me In the eyes and put her hand on my cheek

'Its fine all that matters is I love you, you live me and our family are happy for us and we will just have to deal with everyone when the times comes but right now I want my sexy boyfriend to take me home and give me my late night birthday present' I toke her hand and pulled her up and made my way to the car and toke my girlfriend home for a great night of passion.

_2 days later_

**Charlie's P.O.V**

It had been a full on two days everyone had things to say about me and brax some good and some bad not everyone was happy with it and they made it perfectly clear that they will do anything in their power to get me away from brax. But i didn't care what anyone thought or said that shocked me because I thought it would but I guess it just proves how much I love brax. He has been everything I could ask for the last couple of days I couldn't of a more supportive boyfriend.

I was walking along the beach in my own thought a thinking how much my life had changed in the last ten months and how I couldn't wait for my little baby boy to be born and placed in my arms. I got pulled out if my thoughts when someone barged into me and carried on running. I carried on walking the beach was so peaceful hearing the sea and having the sand though my toes it just washes all my problems away. The next thing I know I'm on the sand and feeling something warm on my head then I look up at the person sanding in front of me and I'm gobsmacked at who's standing in front on me.

'You made the biggest mistake of your life you silly little girl get up' then everything went black

**Wow I hope you all like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it please let me know what you think :) Sorry if there are any mistakes didn't have time to proof read PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
